starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Юужань-вонгская война
Юужань-вонгская война (25 ПБЯ—29 ПБЯ) (также известная, как Великая война юужань-вонгов) была общегалактическим конфликтом, который возник, когда юужань-вонги, воинственная раса, уже давно покинувшая свою собственную разрушенную Галактику, вторглись во Внешнее Кольцо. Плохо подготовленное и неэффективное правительство Главы государства Борска Фей'лии было неспособно помешать юужань-вонгам неумолимо двигаться к Центру. Корусант, галактическая столица, была захвачена и подвергнута терраформированию спустя два года после начала вторжения. К этому времени бесчисленные расы оказались на грани вымирания, и целые планеты стали непригодны для проживания. Использовавшие передовые биотехнологии во всех областях жизни, юужань-вонги были мастерами адаптации и уловок, так же как грубой силы и тактики террора. Вера, что вторжение было предопределено богами и что эта Галактика принадлежала им по праву, была подкреплена Верховным Повелителем Шимррой Джамаане и кастой жрецов, посредниками между юужань-вонгами и богами. Таким образом, эта раса напала с ожесточением, но их вторжение, руководимое Мастером войны Цавонгом Ла, перенапрягло себя. Вендетта против Нового Ордена джедаев Люка Скайуокера, движение еретиков, популярное среди низших каст, а также слухи, что их давно уничтоженный родной мир появился в Неизведанных Регионах, были лишь некоторыми из факторов, которые вызвали кризис Юужань-вонгской империи. Вскоре после стремительного наступления между Новой Республикой и юужань-вонгами возник технологический паритет. Как только Новая Республика оправилась от потери своей столицы, юужань-вонги потерпели сокрушительное поражение на Эбаке 9. Охваченная внутренней напряженностью, Юужань-вонгская империя была ещё в состоянии нейтрализовать многие из угроз, стоявших перед ней, в том числе йевет и сси-руук, прежде чем снова перейти в наступление. Новая Республика, реформированная альдераанским Главой государства Кэлом Омасом в Галактическую Федерацию Свободных Альянсов, была доведена до грани поражения. Тогда, в ответ на новое вонгское наступление на временную столицу Галактического Альянса на Даке, Галактический Альянс перешёл к роковому распространению «Альфы-Красной», болезнетворного микроорганизма, губительного для юужань-вонгов. Это опасный конец войны был предотвращён Зонамой-Секот, семенем потерянного родного мира юужань-вонгов, появившейся над Корусантом, чьё прибытие ускорило заключительное сражение конфликта. Скайуокер и другие ведущие джедаи, которые находились на Зонаме-Секот и убедили её вернуться, во время битвы победили Шимрру Джамаане и настоящего главу юужань-вонгов — Оними, в то время как флоты боевых кораблей столкнулись ещё раз в космосе. Юужань-вонгская война закончилась гибелью Верховного Повелителя и капитуляцией армады Мастера войны Нас Чоки. Секотские соглашения, установленные при этом, предусматривали разоружение и амнистию для юужань-вонгов и оказались крайне непопулярными. И юужань-вонги, и последствия их разрушительной войны сыграли важную роль в последующих событиях. Истоки войны Самый ранний подтверждённый контакт между жителями Галактики и силами юужань-вонгов, обнаруженный задним числом, был первым записанным столкновением со сливилитом. Он произошёл в 3998 ДБЯ, вскоре после восстания Фридона Надда. Сливилитов позже обнаружили в качестве сформированного живого существа, присланного Праэторит-вонгом в качестве аналога зонда для ожидаемого вторжения. Существует небольшая вероятность того, что ещё в 3963 ДБЯ по крайней мере один юужань-вонгский разведчик достиг окраины Галактики. В том же году группа мандалорских неокрестоносцев под командование Кандеруса Ордо столкнулась с тем, что позже стало известным как Йорик-стронха, маскировавшимся под астероид в системе Криспин. После разоблачения он сбежал за край Галактики.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Существует почти полная уверенность в том, что член касты формовщиков юужань-вонгов имел контакт с регентом Торфцерисом из Аргазданского редута в последние дни Канцских беспорядков и помог в дизайне печально известной ямы рабов Лоррда.Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd Из-за того, что юужань-вонги уже многие тысячелетия провели вдали от своей родной Галактики в поисках нового дома, один военный корабль или корабль-мир, который путешествовал чуть быстрее, чем остальная часть флота, прибыл на тысячу лет раньше. Кроме того, без большого флота и координации йаммоска, корабли-матки, вероятно, были потеряны при входе в Галактику, оставив после себя лишь несколько маленьких истребителей. Между 229 и 89 ДБЯ живая планета Зонама-Секот, семя уничтоженной родины юужань-вонгов Юужань'тара, прибыла в Разрыв Гардаджи. В 32 ДБЯ, когда всё внимание Старой Республики было привлечено к развивающемуся кризису в Набу, передовой отряд юужань-вонгов, именуемый «Чужаки издалека» обнаружил Зонаму-Секот. Отметив огромное количество доказательств того, что эта планета обладает теми же свойствами, что и их далёкая родина, захватчики предприняли попытку колонизации удивительного мира. Все могло этим и закончиться, но живая планета не приняла детей Юн-Юужаня, уничтожив все живые организмы, которые вонги по укоренившейся традиции внесли в новый мир. Когда же планета попыталась вступить в переговоры с юужань-вонгами, те немедленно атаковали её.Планета-бродяга находит юужань-вонгов на поверхности Зонамы-Секот]] Практически двухлетняя осада планеты была прервана вмешательством рыцаря-джедая Верджер, пообещавшей отправиться вместе с вонгами, если они оставят живую планету в покое. Согласившиеся на прекращение огня вонги вернулись в Неизведанные Регионы, чтобы сообщить своему руководству о Зонаме-Секот и преподнести в качестве дара пленную Верджер. Это известие всколыхнуло верхушку вонгского общества. Верховный Повелитель Куореал и его сторонники, узнав вскоре, что Зонамы-Секот больше нет на её старом месте, а никаких следов разрушения планеты отыскать невозможно, выступили с предложением продолжить Великий Поход и искать другую Галактику для поселения бездомной расы. Но далеко не все юужань-вонгские лидеры приняли этот курс. Находясь под влиянием хитрого Оними и используя поддержку агрессивных доменов, Шимрра Джамаане убил старого Повелителя и занял его место, обеспечив тем самым вторжение именно в ту Галактику, как и планировалось ранее.Путь судьбы Данные об активности вонгов в следующие десятилетия довольно скудны. В 27 ДБЯ Старая Республика запустила проект «Сверхдальний перелёт» с участием нескольких мастеров-джедаев, в это же время произошли первые столкновения между разведчиками юужань-вонгов и Чисским Доминионом. Флот синекожих обитателей Неизведанных Регионов под командованием адмирала Ар'алани сумел отбросить захватчиков назад, но только после жаркого боя.Сверхдальний перелёт Приблизительно в 25 ДБЯ, всего за 3 года до начала Войн клонов юужань-вонги создали базу на Биммиеле. После провозглашения Галактической Империи в 19 ДБЯ группа имперских учёных обнаружила следы инородной цивилизации.Тёмный прилив I: Натиск Достоверно неизвестно, был ли осведомлен о вторжении вонгов высший эшелон Империи, за исключением гранд-адмирала Трауна. В период между своим отбытием в Неизведанные Регионы в 3 ПБЯ (по завершении операций имперских сил на Хоте и Дерре 4) и триумфальным возвращением в 9 ПБЯ Траун активно участвовал в боевых действиях своего народа против авангарда захватчиков. Угроза неизбежного расширения вторжения стала основной причиной возвращения последнего гранд-адмирала в Империю для её воссоединения. Гениальный полководец понимал, что Империя имела куда больше шансов против вонгов, чем Новая Республика. Кроме того, Траун знал о юужань-вонгах, хотя и не по названию, когда он был коммандером в Силах обороны чиссов. манипулирует Ксанделом Каривусом]] Командование вонгского авангарда пришло к тем же выводам, что и чисский военачальник, признав, что Империя могла стать крайне серьёзным противником. Именно поэтому было принято решение об оказании некоторой помощи Новой Республике в её войне. Дождавшись окончательной смерти Императора Палпатина в 11 ПБЯ, вонги начали действовать. Официальным правящим органом в Осколке Империи в это время стал Имперский Временный Совет, в который и был заслан агент вонгов Ном Анор. Получив задание уничтожить Совет, Анор взял под контроль его лидера Ксандела Каривуса, организовал ряд убийств его членов и осуществил некоторое количество диверсий, приведших к развалу Осколка Империи под управлением Временного Совета.Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет Практически в этот же период времени юужань-вонги начинают проект по вмешательству во внутреннюю политику Империи сси-рууви. Внедрив своего агента Э'тинаа в высшее военное командование, они осуществили восхождение к вершине власти Кирамака для использования сси-руук в помощь своим основным силам.Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные В 24 ПБЯ вонгский агент Йомин Карр внедрился в персонал ВнеГала-4, исследовательской станции наблюдения за дальними пространствами, расположенной вдоль Вектор-прима на Белкадане. Выбор направления удара был чрезвычайно удачен; захватчики нацелились на одну из самых малообитаемых территорий даже по меркам Внешнего Кольца, рядом с границами Новой Республики и Осколка Империи, где военное присутствие Новой Республики было достаточно слабым. Вектор-прим История Подготовительные мероприятия Соло уклоняются от юужань-вонгских кораллов-прыгунов во время Первой битвы при Дубриллионе]] Приготовления к войне Первым подготовительным этапом в преддверии основного вторжения стало разжигание конфликта между двумя соседними мирами Роммамулем и Осарианом. Возглавив движение Красных рыцарей жизни на Роммамуле, Ном Анор спровоцировал начало открытого противостояния двух миров. В самом начале боевых действий юужань-вонг сфальсифицировал собственную смерть, превратив себя в мученика, ради которого умирали тысячи жителей двух миров. Одновременно он организовал массовое заражение людей, в том числе и Мары Джейд Скайуокер, спорами кумб. Два этих масштабных теракта имели под собой одну основную цель — отвлечь внимание Новой Республики от основного направления удара. Разрушение ВнеГала На исследовательской станции ВнеГал-4 на Белкадане, где проводились наблюдения за границами известного космического пространства, вонгский агент Йомин Карр осуществил диверсию, в результате которой была убита большая часть персонала станции. Также диверсант выпустил в атмосферу Белкадана специальный токсин, что сделало её практически непригодной для проживания, убив всех местных диких животных. Причиной этого резкого перехода к активным действиям было обнаружение учёными Новой Республики астероида близ необитаемой планеты Хелска IV, который являлся внегалактическим объектом и который приземлился на ледяной планете. На самом деле этим внегалактическим объектом был корабль-мир Праэторит-вонга под командованием префекта Да'Гары. На корабле-мире также было огромное существо с щупальцами — йаммоск или военный координатор. Мстители, эскадрилья Кипа Дюррона, и группа ВнеГала прибыли в систему Хелска только чтобы попасть в засаду, устроенную группой кораллов-прыгунов, убившей всех, кроме Дюррона, Мико Реглии и Данни Куи, учёной ВнеГала. Кипу Дюррону удалось сбежать; Реглия, мститель, был взят в плен, как это произошло и с Данни Куи. Реглию пытали с помощью йаммоска, но юужань-вонги пощадили Куи, считая, что ей нужно умереть почётной смертью. Смерть Чубакки По прибытии юужань-вонги тут же задействовали своего военного координатора для проведения атаки на Сернпидаль. Атака была проведена из-за непосредственной близости Сернпидаля к Белкадану и его статуса самого густонаселённого вражеского мира в Далонбианском секторе. Вонги считали, что существовал риск обнаружения Республикой присутствия Праэторит-вонга на Белкадане. Это привело бы к уничтожению йаммоска и помешало бы установленным планам вторжения. Впрочем, были и другие причины. Используя древнюю стратегию «Ядро Йо'ганда», не раз проверенную в многочисленных битвах, вонги разместили на Сернпидале огромное существо — довина-тягуна, сумевшее обрушить луну, Добидо, на поверхность планеты. Во время катастрофы в самом эпицентре оказались Хан Соло, его сын Энакин и их лучший друг вуки Чубакка, доставлявшие туда грузы для Лэндо Калриссиана. Видя, какая паника в городе вызвана приближающейся луной, Энакин и мэр Сернпидаль-Сити отправились искать источник проблемы. умирает на Сернпидале]] Они обнаружили, что юужань-вонги высадили к востоку от Сернпидаль-Сити довина-тягуна, который мог управлять силой тяжести и который притягивал луну к планете. Мэр пожертвовал собой, чтобы убить существо, но это было уже слишком поздно, чтобы остановить падение Добидо. Хану, Чубакке и Энакину удалось спасти много мирных жителей, начав полномасштабную эвакуацию. Пытаясь спасти маленького ребёнка, Энакин был сбит ветром за борт. Чубакке удалось спасти его, и он смог поднять юного джедая обратно на корабль, но при этом сам был вынужден остаться на гибнущей планете. Забрать его на борт было уже невозможно, и Энакин принял решение улететь. Луна рухнула на планету, убив Чубакку и тех, кто не успел эвакуироваться. Ответный удар За «Тысячелетним соколом», покинувшим Сернпидаль, последовали юужань-вонгские силы. Все они направлялись на Дубриллион, где располагалось новое коммерческое предприятие Лэндо Калриссиана. «Тысячелетний сокол» оказался на острие новой атаки юужань-вонгов. Лишь ценой больших потерь атака вонгов была отражена. Но даже несмотря на столь очевидную демонстрацию ненависти и враждебности намерений захватчиков из иной Галактики, Лее Органе Соло так и не удалось убедить Главу государства Борска Фей'лию в необходимости привлечения флота для решения проблемы. Таким образом, для контратаки на Хелску IV удалось привлечь только один звёздный разрушитель «Восстановитель» и несколько кораблей помельче. Во время атаки на планетарную базу юужань-вонгов силы Новой Республики пробились к планете. Джейсен Соло сумел спасти Данни Куи, но при этом погиб Мико Реглия, а «Восстановитель» был уничтожен. Немногие оставшиеся республиканские корабли отступили и перегруппировались. Они вернулись и повторили атаку, использовав корабли-экраны для ускорения испарения. Перенаправив с их помощью энергию йаммоска, республиканцы заморозили всю планету и убили йаммоска, что привело к полной дезорганизации флота вторжения. Планета взорвалась под давлением, убив всех юужань-вонгов, бывших на ней. Юужань-вонги приостановили вторжение на два месяца, используя это время для формирования флота. Ранний этап войны Следующий удар В юужань-вонгском обществе крайне высоко ставилось уважение к прославленным предкам. Поэтому в то время как основная группа войск захватывала планету за планетой на пути к их главной цели — центру галактической цивилизации, не прекращались поиски останков тех, кто был послан вперёд для разведки. Среди прославленных следопытов был и древний воин Монгеи Шаи из домена Шаи, чьи останки были найдены на планете Биммиель группой агамарских учёных. Вонгский воин был убит местными хищниками пятьюдесятью годами ранее, но благодаря необычному климату планеты его останки хорошо сохранились. Отряд юужань-вонгов основал лагерь на поверхности Биммиеля и превратил в рабов нескольких студентов из исследовательской группы Агамарского университета, обнаруживших тело Монгеи. Но планы захватчиков были сорваны двумя джедаями, Корраном Хорном и Ганнером Райсодом. Захватив останки Монгеи Шаи и убив двоих родственников командующего войсками вонгов Шедао Шаи, Корран Хорн обрёл в его лице злейшего врага. Битва за Дантуин thumb|200px|Битва при Дантуине Одними из первых миров, павших к ногам захватчиков из иной Галактики, стали планеты Дубриллион и Дестриллион. Благодаря упорному сопротивлению работников Лэндо Калриссиана и республиканских солдат часть населения Дубриллиона удалось эвакуировать. Караван из остатков боеспособного флота и транспортников всех мастей с беженцами на борту, скрываясь от преследования юужань-вонгов, прибыл в систему Дантуин, где высадил своих пассажиров из-за нехватки припасов и неспособности систем жизнеобеспечения работать при таком большом количестве пассажиров. Но все меры предосторожности оказались тщетны — эскадра кораблей вонгов настигла караван и начала битву на полное уничтожение всех гражданских и военных, что вылилось в ужасную резню. Высадив крупный десант из рабов рептоидов хазраков, захватчики начали атаку при поддержке десантных кораблей и жукоподобных Погонщика невольников. Среди тех, кто сражался на стороне Новой Республики, были Энакин Соло и его старший брат, Джейсен. Они обнаружили, что хазраки были совершенно лишены разума, являясь юужань-вонгским эквивалентом боевых дроидов. Они убили десятки хазраков, а Люк Скайуокер ещё и уничтожил Погонщика невольников, в результате чего большая часть сил противника рассеялась. Это позволило беженцам сбежать с Дантуина перед тем, как враг захватил его. Открытие на Гарки Оправившись от первого удара, те республиканские силы, которые, несмотря на приказ командования не начинать открытых военных действий, начали открыто сражаться с вонгами, организовали ряд разведывательных рейдов по захваченным мирам. Так, группа, во главе которой находились Корран Хорн и Джейсен Соло, проникла на планету Гарки. Там они атаковали юужань-вонгов, но были окружены группой под руководством воина Крага Вала.Тёмный прилив II: Руины Укрывшись в роще деревьев баффорр, республиканцы с удивлением обнаружили удивительный эффект, который пыльца этих растений оказывала на вондуун-крабовую броню. Лучшая живая защита, имевшаяся на вооружении юужань-вонгов, умирала от контакта с пыльцой и одновременно убивала своего владельца. Смерть целого отряда воинов врага позволила диверсантам покинуть планету и доставить важную информацию в штаб сопротивления вторжению. После падения планеты джедаи полетели на Итор, единственную планету, где произрастали деревья баффорр. Опустошение Итора thumb|Энакин Соло защищает Даешару'кор на Иторе Юужань-вонги, всё-таки узнавшие про деревья баффорр, выслали к Итору свой флот. Несмотря на приверженность местных жителей к сохранению и почитанию жизни, юужань-вонги готовы были пойти на всё ради уничтожения этого мира. Прибывший в систему Итор флот вторжения встретил здесь союзную эскадру Новой Республики и Осколка Империи. Чтобы выиграть некоторое время для эвакуации жителей планеты, рыцарь-джедай Корран Хорн вызвал лидера вонгов Шедао Шаи на дуэль. В случае победы Хорна вонги должны были покинуть систему Итор, если же победителем остался бы воин домена Шаи, то он получил бы останки Монгеи Шаи и планету с деревьями баффорр в придачу. В дуэли, произошедшей на бескрайней поверхности зелёного мира, Шедао Шаи погиб, но его заместитель Дэйн Лиан, следуя секретному приказу Мастера войны Цавонга Ла, и не подумал следовать договору, заключённому покойным военачальником. С борта флагманского Кор Чокка «Наследия страданий» он выпустил на поверхность Итора одно из биологических оружий своего народа, уничтожившее всё живое на планете. Но и самому Лиану не удалось пережить сражение — «Наследие страданий» был подбит и упал на поверхность некогда прекрасной родины иторианцев. В кровавом падении этого мира были обвинены джедаи, а именно Корран Хорн. Многие люди начали поносить джедаев, обвиняя их во вторжении. Несмотря на столь печальные последствия, в этой битве были заложены основы доверия и военного и политического сотрудничества Новой Республики и Осколка Империи, а также благодаря поединку Хорна и Шаи были спасены тысячи жизней беженцев, которых успели эвакуировать в выторгованную у вонгов неделю перемирия. Подводя итоги первых столкновений можно сказать, что Новая Республика оказалась совершенно не подготовленной к войне. А руководство Новой Республики сначала даже не придавало большое значение угрозе захватчиков. Тогдашнее Высшее командование в лице адмирала Сиена Совва и его начальника штаба коммодора Турка Бранда просто не знало, как вести войну, у них не было практически никакого опыта в командовании во время войны, и их размышления о кампании были получены из беглого просмотра документов. Их ключевые помощники были специалистами в тактическом анализе и логистике, а не фактическими боевыми ветеранами. Генерал Этан Э'бат, который руководил Пятой боевой группой во времена Кризиса Чёрного флота и который теперь занимал одну из главных ролей, был практически изолирован Брандом и Соввом, и был вынужден к 26 ПБЯ уйти в отставку, чтобы сражаться с вонгами в своём родном секторе.The Essential Guide to Warfare Практически, хотя, их военный план заставил Силы обороны казаться слабыми, а врага неодолимым. Это сильно сказалось на моральном духе военных и гражданских. Таким образом, война принимала всё более мрачный, угнетающий характер. Поэтому была проведена серия попыток вооружённых сил соблазнить захватчиков решающим сражением, которое реабилитировало бы все отступления. Этим сражением должен был стать Итор. Однако, не стал частично из-за неполной поддержки Совва. Но также важную роль в первых поражениях сыграло то, что на Республику напала неизвестная раса, располагающая неизвестными силами и технологиями, и руководствуясь неизвестными целями для Республики целями. Разведка не могла внедрить агентов к противнику, не могла провести разведку их родных планет, не могла даже говорить на их языке. Даже знаменитая ботанская разведка оказалась здесь бессильна. Неудивительно, что никто не мог предугадать действия противника.Путь судьбы Формирование Бригады мира Из-за всех этих поражений усилился коллаборационизм. Не желая воевать с детьми Юн-Юужаня и видя в продолжении войны угрозу своему благосостоянию, хатты заключили договор с вонгами о пропуске через Пространство хаттов сил захватчиков. Кроме того, договор обеспечивал неприкосновенность Нар-Шаддаа и Нал-Хатты и заблаговременные предупреждения о целях вторжения в обмен на свободу взаимного перемещения флотов по территории союзников и регулярные поставки рабов на захваченные миры. Бригада мира, организация, помогавшая юужань-вонгам, была создана из коллаборационистов, дезертиров, бандитов и других, пожелавших служить захватчикам.Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность Именно эта организация помогала юужань-вонгам захватывать джедаев.На грани победы I: Завоевание Заговор Элан thumb|320px|right|Боевые действия в начале войны Планета знаний Оброа-скай, на которой с древних времен находилась крупнейшая библиотека и важнейший архив галактических знаний, была захвачена юужань-вонгами быстро и практически беспрепятственно. Каста жрецов активно занялась исследованием полученной информации, переводя её на язык вонгов и перенося на живые носители. Жрец Харрар провёл своё первое крупное жертвоприношение именно на орбите этого мира. Именно отсюда он отправил с диверсионной миссией жрицу Юн-Харлы Элан и её прислужницу, бывшую рыцаря-джедая, фоша Верджер. Основной задачей этих двух убийц было уничтожение максимально возможного количества джедаев. Для этого в организм Элан были введены специальные споры, вдохнув которые, любой живой организм обрекал себя на смерть. Под видом перебежчиков из вонгского общества диверсанты должны были убедить разведку Республики в необходимости их встречи с лидерами Нового Ордена джедаев. Хан Соло, ещё не оправившийся от смерти Чубакки, был на миссии с целью остановить наёмника Бригады мира Река Деша. На Орд-Мантелле Хан Соло впервые встретился с Элан и Верджер, которых захватил Деш, полагавший, что юужань-вонги хотят вернуть предательницу. Хан спас Элан и Верджер, но Элан использовала свой яд, чтобы убить Деша и его людей. На борту «Тысячелетнего сокола» Элан попыталась убить и Хана, но яд в итоге только убил её саму. Верджер сбежала, но прежде дала Хану свои слёзы, которые были использованы, чтобы остановить влияние спор кумб, которые убивали Мару Джейд. Катастрофа при Фондоре thumb|left|Падение Гиндина После взятия Оброа-скай перед юужань-вонгами встал выбор, куда ударить в следующий раз. Захватчики вплотную подошли к Колониям, но Новая Республика, предвидя их вероятное продвижение к Центру, развернула свои флотилии на ключевых гиперпространственных маршрутах по всему региону. Юужань-вонги могли использовать в качестве плацдарма для удара по Корусанту Борлеяс, Раллтиир, Куат и Комменор. Однако ситуация была сложнее. Продвигаясь слишком медленно, юужань-вонги могли предоставить Новой Республике возможность контратаковать с флангов. Продвигаясь слишком быстро, захватчики рисковали столкнуться с более ожесточённым сопротивлением, чем были способны преодолеть, и таким образом завязнуть там на долгое время. Чтобы избежать всего этого, было решено не ударять по Колониям, а сосредоточить свои усилия на покорении миров Внешнего и Среднего Колец, продвигаясь в сторону Пространства хаттов, вынудив силы Новой Республики распылиться, чтобы защитить новые миры, находившиеся под угрозой вторжения. При этом юужань-вонги получали новые планеты, которые могли использовать для создания своих существ и которые находились не столь далеко от линии фронта, как Сернпидаль и Белкадан. Также это позволило захватчикам начать окружать Центральные Миры, что дало им большой простор для оперативных манёвров, а также затруднило связь Республики с Даком и другими мирами. Вскоре последовало нападение на Гиндин, которое стало крайне запоминающимся для жителей Галактики, потому что здесь под удар захватчиков попало огромное количество мирных жителей. Многочисленной группе беженцев не удалось покинуть планету прежде, чем она оказалась в руках юужань-вонгов, впервые применивших здесь огнедышащих. Среди пленников в том числе оказался и джедай Вурт Скиддер.Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев В целях дезориентации и дезинформации Разведки Новой Республики юужань-вонги совершили атаку против Тинны, уведомив при этом хаттов о своих будущих целях, в том числе о Ботавуи и Кореллии, чтобы те могли сохранить свои спайсовые перевозки. Поскольку хатты немедленно прекратили поставки наркотика на эти планеты, республиканские силы решили, что должны ожидать нападения именно на Ботавуи или Кореллию. На самом деле основные силы флота вторжения продвигались к Фондору. thumb|Битва при Фондоре Последовавшая после этого операция по захвату Фондора по плану командования юужань-вонгов должна была лишить Новую Республику львиной доли производственных и судостроительных возможностей. Для атаки на орбитальные верфи был собран мощный многочисленный флот под командованием умелого военачальника Нас Чоки. В самый последний момент, когда корабли вторжения уже практически начали брать верх над силами обороны системы, эскадрой Новой Республики и прибывшим на помощь флотом Хейпского консорциума принца Айсолдера, в битву вмешалась еще одна сила. Понимая слабость стандартных средств ведения войны в противостоянии с юужань-вонгами, часть республиканского командования приняла решение об использовании старой станции «Балансир» в Кореллианской системе для того, чтобы она активировала заградительное поле, не дав вонгам уйти в гиперпространство, пока им в тыл ударит союзный флот. Среди персонала исследовательской группы были Энакин и Джейсен Соло, а также их дядя Тракан Сал-Соло, несколькими годами ранее пытавшийся захватить власть на Кореллии. Как и во время Первого кореллианского восстания, Энакину удалось привести станцию в действие и сделать с её помощью возможным уничтожение флота захватчиков, но Джейсен убедил младшего брата, что подобный ход мог привести его на Тёмную сторону Силы, и Энакин отказался сделать решающий выстрел. Сал-Соло решил взять на себя ответственность за выстрел и активизировал гравитационный луч станции. Но не сумев сфокусировать и правильно нацелить луч, он выстрелом уничтожил и половину флотилии вонгов, и три четверти кораблей Айсолдера. Юужань-вонги практически добились выполнения своих целей: дезинформировали Новую Республику, уничтожили большую часть фондорских верфей, одних из крупнейших в Галактике. Битва при Фондоре позволила захватчикам расколоть хаттов, создать раскол в Сенате, вывести из войны хейпанцев, подорвать репутацию джедаев. Развитие вторжения thumb|left|Атака юужань-вонгов После битвы при Фондоре вторжение юужань-вонгов замедлилось, хотя и не сильно. Наступление на Центральные Миры продолжилось: один за другим пали планеты вдоль Кореллианского пути: Каларба, Дракенвелл, Родия и Фоллин. Это было сделано, чтобы разрезать Кореллианский путь, который был одним из основных галактических торговых маршрутов, простиравшимся от Центра до Внешнего Кольца.Точка равновесия Приказал долго жить и договор о сотрудничестве между юужань-вонгами и хаттами. Не стерпев предательства временных союзников, захватчики предприняли вторжение на Нал-Хатту и Нар-Шаддаа и вонгформировали их. Пространство хаттов было захвачено, и создатели величайших криминальных империй вынуждены были переместить свой бизнес на Татуин и Рилот. Сразу же после падения Нал-Хатты было осуществлено вторжение на Кубинди. Благодаря самонадеянности вонгского военачальника, задействовавшего в бою минимальное количество кораллов-прыгунов, и помощи прибывшего с Ботавуи Кипа Дюррона удалось эвакуировать максимальное количество беженцев и увести все имевшиеся космические корабли в гиперпространство. После этого Мастер войны Цавонг Ла провел на поверхности планеты одно из самых больших жертвоприношений во славу богов юужань-вонгов. Поток беженцев, спасавшихся от волны вторжения, стал настолько велик, что Сенат Новой Республики создал Сенатский выборный комитет по проблемам беженцев или ВКПБ. Комитет заключил договор с дуросами о предоставлении их родной планеты в качестве нового дома для тысяч беженцев. Сама поверхность планеты Дуро много столетий назад была отравлена, поэтому коренное население жило в больших орбитальных городах, но Республика предложила восстановить атмосферу планеты, чтобы сделать её пригодной для жизни. Однако эти операции по восстановлению атмосферы были саботированы Ном Анором, который скрывался под личиной дуросского учёного. Но всё предприятие на Дуро просуществовало всего несколько месяцев, после чего планету атаковали юужань-вонги. Долгое время воровавшие припасы, доставленные для беженцев, дуросы решили бежать на своих орбитальных городах, оставив родину и договорившись об этом с посланниками вонгов. Но Цавонг Ла в очередной раз не захотел исполнять условий договора, атаковав всех без разбора. Планета была захвачена и подвержена вонгформированию, большая часть беженцев погибла, в плен чуть было не попала вся семья Соло. В поединке, произошедшем между Джейсеном Соло и Мастером войны юужань-вонгов, Цавонг Ла потерял ногу и объявил джедаев главной угрозой мира между обитателями Галактики и империей детей Юн-Юужаня. А планета Дуро также подверглась вонгформированию. Захват Дуро позволил получить плацдарм в Центре, откуда вонги могли наносить удары по внутренним и южным Центральным мирам. Кроме того, планета находилась вблизи пересечения двух важнейших сверхмаршрутов: Кореллианского и Кореллианского торгового пути. Смертоносное равновесие Нападение на Праксеум джедаев Последовавшее вслед за падением Дуро затишье трактовалось каждой стороной по-своему. Так, командование юужань-вонгов использовало объявленное ими временное перемирие только для того, чтобы перегруппировать силы и подготовиться к новому этапу войны. Вонги активно использовали силы Бригады мира, постоянно увеличивая численность членов этой организации за счёт пиратов, беспринципных контрабандистов, дезертиров и других отбросов общества. В свою очередь, правительство Борска Фей'лии придерживалось каждого пункта договора о прекращении огня, надеясь на то, что с захватчиками можно будет договориться с использованием только дипломатических средств. Когда Цавонг Ла затребовал выдачи всех джедаев, Глава Новой Республики не сделал ничего, чтобы защитить их. С каждым днем набирала силу ненависть к джедаям на планетах, лежавших на пути основного направления вторжения юужань-вонгов. Все больше и больше обывателей нападали на рыцарей Ордена, чтобы передать их в руки сторонников Бригады мира. В возникшем хаосе и неразберихе мастер-джедай Люк Скайуокер не поверил предвидению своего племянника Энакина, в котором юный герой узрел угрозу Академии на Явине IV. Это неверие чуть было не привело к катастрофе. Все время войны оплот джедаев в системе Явин находился в состоянии постоянной готовности — несколько взрослых джедаев с помощью Силы делали планету невидимой. Но чем дальше развивался конфликт, тем больше защитников мира и справедливости было вынуждено покинуть планету. Сил оставшихся на планете мастеров уже не хватало для создания полноценной защиты Академии. Почувствовав опасность, нависшую над его друзьями, Энакин Соло тайно вернулся на Явин IV. Именно в этот момент планета была обнаружена одной из поисковых групп Бригады мира, и началось вторжение. Во время высадки бригадников на поверхность четвёртой планеты и попытки юных учеников сбежать из западни погиб мастер-джедай Икрит. Остальной группе джедаев, кроме Энакина Соло, Тахири Вейлы, Вэлина Хорна и Санны, удалось добраться до кораблей Альянса контрабандистов, возглавляемых Тэлоном Каррде и прибывших на помощь джедаям. Полной неожиданностью для всех участников конфликта стало прибытие эскадры кораблей юужань-вонгов, оккупировавших четвёртую планету системы и принесших в жертву своим богам тех бригадников, что не сумели поймать джедаев. thumb|Икрит, Энакин Соло, Тахири Вейла и Вуа Рапуунг внизу Планетарным силам вонгов удалось захватить ученицу Ордена Тахири Вейлу. Девушка была отдана в руки мастера-формовщицы Межань Кваад, тайной еретички, попытавшейся превратить человека в юужань-вонга. Только вмешательство Энакина Соло и опозоренного воина Вуа Рапуунга, которого Межань Кваад сделала Опозоренным, позволило спасти Тахири из плена, при этом юужань-вонг Рапуунг погиб вместе с Межань Кваад, вернув свою честь. Побег двух джедаев с Явина IV возымел серьёзное влияние на ход жизни внутри обоих враждующих обществ. Так, в Новой Республике слава Энакина Соло затмила даже популярность его великого дяди; в сердцах множества граждан Республики появилась надежда на удачный исход войны. В то же время среди Опозоренных в обществе юужань-вонгов начала распространяться легенда о том, как джедай спас отверженного и помог ему восстановить справедливость — начала подрываться вера основной части вонгского общества в их богов, а также в безусловность господства каст воинов, жрецов и формовщиков. Эта ересь получила название ''джиидайской''. Возобновление боевых действий Несмотря даже на такую бескомпромиссную и далеко не однозначную демонстрацию истинных мотивов юужань-вонгов, правительство Новой Республики цеплялось за перемирие изо всех сил, отказываясь отдать приказ флоту о возобновлении боевых действий или же об оказании помощи джедаям. Всё это делалось, по признанию Борска Фей'лии, чтобы выиграть необходимое время. Командование вооружённых сил Республики фактически разделилось на два непримиримых лагеря. Первый, во главе которого встал Верховный главнокомандующий, адмирал Сиен Совв, выступал в поддержку действовавшего правительства и соблюдал все условия перемирия. С другой стороны, генералы Антиллес и Бел Иблис, а также адмирал Кре'фей стали основой, вокруг которой собрались те офицеры армии и флота, что не пожелали отдавать в лапы захватчиков ни в чем не повинные миры.На грани победы II: Возрождение thumb|220px|left|Кип Дюррон Самой заметной операцией флота Новой Республики в этот период стала атака на захваченный в самом начале войны Сернпидаль. Ударная группа кораблей вместе с эскадрильей Кипа Дюррона прибыла в систему, чтобы уничтожить новое супероружие вонгов, информацию о создании которого предоставил джедай Дюррон. Рейд прошел успешно; использовав старый крейсер Иммобилизирующий 418, Ведж Антиллес, Гэвин Дарклайтер и Траэст Кре'фей добились потрясающего эффекта. Пробившись к кораблю, по плану являвшемуся носителем супероружия, республиканские корабли открыли огонь из всех орудий и уничтожили противника. Как оказалось впоследствии, джедай Дюррон намеренно обманул командование флотом и Джейну Соло, помогавшую ему — на самом деле уничтоженным кораблём был один из недостроенных кораблей-миров. Этим неожиданным ударом Дюррон хотел показать захватчикам, что и они, и их семьи не в безопасности, и что война затронет каждую из противоборствующих сторон. Определённый эффект был достигнут. Так, к примеру, чтобы защитить Сернпидаль, вонги были вынуждены прервать вторжение в систему Яг'Дул, планеты которой имели выгодное местоположение — на пересечении Римманского торгового маршрута и Кореллианского торгового пути. Захват Яг'Дула мог бы одновременно перерезать транспортное сообщение по этим гиперпространственным маршрутам и создать захватчикам отличную базу для атаки на Тайферру, которая была известна производством бакты. Взяв под контроль бакту, юужань-вонги смогли бы контролировать здоровье любого жителя Галактики.Эмиссар пустоты Кроме того, это давало простор для фантазии в отношении ловушек: Республика отвела бы основные корабли для защиты Тайферры, оставив неприкрытым Корусант, а захватчики, быть может, снова напали бы на Фондор. Так или иначе, взятие Яг'Дула давало бы вонгам множество перспектив для дальнейшего наступления. Но у Яг'Дула гивины, предупреждённые о нападении захватчиков джедаями Хорном, Вейлой и Соло-младшим, оказали серьёзное сопротивление вторжению. Отход вонгского флота на помощь сернпидальской группировке спас этот мир, окончательно расстроив планы захватчиков. Помимо этого, гибель только что выращенного летающего мира ознаменовала смерть жителей тех летающих миров, что оказались слишком больны и стары, чтобы достичь обитаемого пространства. Гибель нового дома обрекла тысячи и тысячи детей Юн-Юужаня, запертых на умирающих мирах, на смерть. Юужань-вонги укрепили оборону всех захваченных миров, но никакого политического, психологического или социального эффекта на вонгское общество это нападение не возымело. Битва за Центр thumb|310px|Боевые действия в середине войны Тем временем флот юужань-вонгов взял в заложники население целой планеты Талфаглио, затребовав выдачу всех джедаев, а главное – Джейсена Соло в обмен на жизни миллионов невинных людей. Люк Скайуокер и Мара Джейд Скайуокер возглавили объединённые силы сторонников джедаев, чтобы освободить тех, за чьи жизни они были в ответе. В самый критический момент сражения в него вмешались силы Новой Республики под командованием генералов Веджа Антиллеса и Гарма Бел Иблиса. Новейшие технологии гравитационных колодцев, использованные во время строительства двух новых звёздных разрушителей, «Элегоса А'Кла» и «Мон Мотмы», помогли Новой Республике одержать убедительную победу.Звезда за звездой Параллельно с этим юужань-вонги решили ответить достойно после неудачи на Явине, и главной целью их нового удара снова стали джедаи. Для охоты на них формовщики создали новый вид хищников — воксинов. Взяв за основу ворнскров с планеты Миркр, смысл жизни которых заключался в охоте на существ, связанных с Силой, они с помощью своих технологий превратили их в смертельно опасное оружие. Устойчивые к Силе твари стали идеальными охотниками на джедаев. Несколько членов Ордена были убиты, прежде чем, следуя плану Энакина Соло, не была сформирована диверсионная группа, чьей главной задачей было уничтожение лаборатории по созданию воксинов, которые были клонами одного хищника. thumb|left|Миссия на Миркр Команде джедаев, в которую входили все трое детей Соло, удалось проникнуть на корабль-мир юужань-вонгов, висевший на орбите Миркра. Довольно старый огромный корабль был размещён в этой системе лишь с целью разведения воксинов. Несмотря на великолепную подготовку, помощь Силы и незаменимый опыт, выполнение задания оказалось практически невыполнимым. Большая часть диверсионной группы погибла — среди павших оказался и лидер отряда Энакин Соло. Энакин умер, дав время для отступления оставшихся джедаев, его тело было переполнено энергией Силы, поскольку он добился единства с Силой. В то же самое время Джейсену Соло удалось уничтожить воксинью королеву, но при этом он попал в плен к исполнителю Ном Анору и Верджер, новой советнице Мастера войны. Небольшая группа выживших джедаев покинула корабль-мир, не понимая, расценивать ли им результат как победу или же как поражение. Положение джедаев стало стабильнее после того, как был разоблачён заговор сенатора с Куата Вики Шеш, превратившейся в шпионку юужань-вонгов, и особенно после удачного спасения джедаями беженцев. Тем не менее, ситуация на фронте вновь начала ухудшаться. Удар в сердце Флот вторжения во главе с Мастером войны Цавонгом Ла приближался к Корусанту для нанесения решительного удара в самое сердце Новой Республики. В целях подготовки к взятию Корусанта были взяты сначала Борлеяс, а затем и Риси. В это время компания Лэндо Калриссиана (не без содействия семейства Соло) начала поставки новых боевых дроидов для войск Новой Республики. Это были охотники на юужань-вонгов, чьи сенсоры были способны обнаружить прятавшегося под углитом-маскуном, чьё оружие без труда пробивало вондуун-крабовую броню, чья броня выдерживала многочисленные попадания бритво-жуков, а также удары амфижезлов. Появление этих машин стало полной неожиданностью для самих захватчиков и их агентов. Всего лишь один дроид сумел предотвратить покушение на Главу государства Фей'лия. Массовые закупки ещё не начались, но «Tendrando Arms» уже получили многочисленные заказы на далеко не дешёвые машины. thumb|left|200px|[[Гарм Бел Иблис — тот, кто пытался защитить Корусант]] Когда все агенты юужань-вонгов на Корусанте потерпели поражение, те начали решающее наступление на эту планету. Галактика ещё не видела флотилию кораблей захватчиков таких размеров: тысячи корветов и фрегатов, десятки тысяч истребителей и сотни крупных кораблей. Всю эту армаду в бой вёл сам Мастер войны Цавонг Ла. Противостояли им три группы флотов Новой Республики и Силы планетарной обороны Корусанта под командованием генерала Карлиста Риекана. Группа флотов «Один», во главе которой стоял адмирал Траэст Кре'фей, состояла из крупных и хорошо вооружённых кораблей, действовавших на достаточном расстоянии от основной группировки противника. На долю группы флотов «Два», возглавляемой Гармом Бел Иблисом, выпала самая трудная задача — встретиться с флотом противника лицом к лицу и удерживать его на месте, приняв его основной удар. Ведж Антиллес повёл в бой группу флотов «Три». Ведж должен был сыграть роль молота, который ударит по наковальне, образованной флотами Гарма и Траэста, — ему было предписано атаковать юужань‑вонгов сзади, загоняя их в ловушку. Общее командование силами Республики осуществлял адмирал Сиен Совв, сменивший на посту Верховного главнокомандующего адмирала Акбара несколькими годами ранее, ещё перед войной. Плану командования Новой Республики было не суждено свершиться. Флот захватчиков был настолько громаден, что Ведж не смог окружить его. А юужань-вонги, не сумев прорваться через построение группы флотов Бел Иблиса и минные поля, которыми была покрыта практически вся система и понеся большие потери, выпустили перед своими боевыми кораблями транспортники с беженцами, захваченные несколькими неделями ранее на Раллтиире и Ринале. Не желая стрелять по своим, некоторые корабли Республики прекратили огонь. Адмирал Совв официально отдал приказ о прекращении огня, но генерал Бел Иблис не подчинился и вместе с верными войсками продолжил стрелять по юужань-вонгским кораблям, что приближались к столице. При этом они иногда задевали корабли с беженцами, ведомые захватчиками. Несмотря на приказ с Корусанта, к группе флотов «Два» начали присоединяться и боевые силы других групп. Но даже после этого остановить наступление не удавалось. thumb|290px|Падение Корусанта Следуя совету Лэндо Калрисиана, Силы орбитальной обороны отключили минные поля, чтобы пропустить суда с беженцами, но активизировать их, когда в зону действия вошли бы юужань-вонги. Но оказалось, что на транспортниках с гражданскими имелись и специальные группы смертников из юужань-вонгов, поэтому, когда корабли были пропущены через мины, они обрушили свои грузовики прямо на планетарный щит. Все флоты Республики были вынуждены начать отступление. Проверенный ранее метод ослабления мощи врагов с помощью ликвидации кораблей с йаммосками так и не дал результата в этом сражении. Уничтожением военного координатора занимались джедаи, они смогли обнаружить нескольких координаторов и уничтожить их вместе с кораблем, но захватчики задействовали в операции сразу несколько таких существ. В результате активных действий джедаев в этой битве было уничтожено четыре йаммоска. Во время эвакуации Вики Шеш, разоблачённая, но не побеждённая, попыталась похитить Бена Скайуокера и подсунуть чете Соло двойника их сына Энакина, но её планы провалились. Борска Фей'лии на Корусанте]] Республиканцы отступали медленно, но вонги усиливали свой напор. Не желая ждать, пока защитный экран планеты будет уничтожен обычным огнём, они отправили несколько своих собственных кораблей на таран. Поле было отключено, после чего десант захватчиков начал высадку. Отдельная группа войск под командованием командующего Ромма Згара захватила Императорский дворец, но не обнаружила там никого, кроме Главы государства в его кабинете. Незадолго до этого Хан и Лея попытались спасти Главу государства, но он направил их спасти Люка и Мару вместо себя. Борск затребовал беседы с Мастером войны, но явился только Ромм Згар, который смертельно ранил Фей'лию ядом. Когда его сердце остановилось, автоматически сработал детонатор, и взорвалась бомба, уничтожившая большую часть здания, захватчиков и командующего десантом. Погибло около 25 тысяч юужань-вонгов. Войска Новой Республики продолжали сопротивление ещё довольно долгое время. Планетарные войска и мирное население, не успевшее эвакуироваться, боролись до конца. В некоторых районах города-планеты, где юужань-вонгам не удавалось победить обычными методами, захватчики применяли особые средства — сбрасывали с орбиты на это место останки республиканских кораблей и остовы разрушенных орбитальных станций.Изменник Сразу же после захвата планеты силами юужань-вонгов, новые хозяева приступили к терраформированию планеты, уничтожая всё «неживое». Кризис Нападение на Хейпс thumb|left|200px|Тенел Ка С захватом Корусанта Новая Республика начала погружаться в хаос. После падения Корусанта Миркрская команда джедаев полетела к родной планете Тенел Ка, Хейпсу. Джейна Соло воссоединилась со своим другом Джаггедом Фелом, и группа тут же оказалась впутанной в заговор бывшей королевы, Та'а Чуме, с целью замены действующей королевы-матери Тенениэль Дьо Джейной Соло.Путешествие во тьму В то же время юужань-вонги вторглись в Хейпский консорциум. Эскадру кораблей захватчиков возглавлял сын Цавонга Ла, Кали Ла, а миссия по организации ловушки для Соло была поручена жрецу Харрару. Хотя Чуме удалось убить королеву-матерь, Тенел Ка приняла командование и привела силы Хейпса к победе. Не выдержав позора, Кали Ла покончил жизнь самоубийством. Захватить Джейну Соло также не удалось, а Чуме была арестована. Оборона Борлеяса После падения Корусанта корабли Антиллеса сопровождали караван с беженцами вплоть до Борлеяса, где уничтожили базу вонгов и основали перевалочный пункт, через который беженцы с Корусанта могли бы безопасно отправляться на другие миры. После этого успеха на планету прибыли члены бывшего Консультативного совета. Они самостоятельно выбрали новым Главой государства члена Совета Пвоу, жёсткого противника джедаев. Пвоу предложил помощь Антиллесу, чтобы тот удерживал Борлеяс до конца, на самом деле желая, чтобы вонги уничтожили тех, пока они сбегают на Куат.В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта thumb|280px|«Лусанкия» и корабль-мир юужань-вонгов в конце битвы при Борлеясе Новая база оказала достойное сопротивление юужань-вонгам, отправившим флоты для её уничтожения, первый под командованием Вирпуука Ча и второй под командованием Чулканга Ла, отца Цавонга Ла.В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость Последнее нападение на Борлеяс, которое организовали юужань-вонги, преследовало сразу несколько целей. Первоочередной задачей, выполнение которой было снова поручено жрецу Харрару, был захват Джейны Соло, второй из близнецов Соло, которых Мастер войны пообещал принести в жертву богам. И ещё верховный командующий Чулканг Ла должен был уничтожить флот республиканцев. Обе миссии потерпели крах: используя звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Палач» «Лусанкию» в качестве гигантского копья, Ведж Антиллес уничтожил корабль-мир, флагман вонгского военачальника. В это же время Люк Скайуокер возглавил миссию на Корусант, где команда джедаев убила тёмного джедая лорда Ниакса. В ходе миссии предательница сенатор Вики Шеш покончила жизнь самоубийством перед своими врагами. Испытание Джейсена Соло thumb|200px|Джейсен Соло, обвитый амфижезлами На протяжении этого времени многие считали, что Джейсен Соло, который был захвачен на Миркре, был мёртв. Мать Джейсена, Лея Органа Соло, не верила в это и считала, что её сын был всё ещё жив, хотя многие, такие как сестра Джейсена, Джейна, настаивали на том, что он погиб. Однако Джейсен действительно был жив, но удерживался на Корусанте бывшим джедаем Верджер. Верджер преподавала Джейсену различные аспекты Силы, которые он использовал для получения контроля над будущим Мировым мозгом — существа, созданного для того, чтобы контролировать преобразование Корусанта. Однако она также пытала его объятьями боли. И наконец юужань-вонги были убеждены, что Джейсен перешёл на их сторону, приняв Истинный путь. Это было уловкой со стороны Соло, и когда Джейсену отдали приказ убить заключённого джедая Ганнера Райсода, он ослушался и вместо этого помог Ганнеру сбежать. Ганнер пожертвовал собой, сдерживая целую армию юужань-вонгов, чтобы дать свершиться плану Джейсена. Установив контакт с Мировым мозгом, Джейсен убедил его саботировать терраформовку Юужань'тара — так теперь назывался Корусант. Джейсену и Верджер удалось сбежать обратно в республиканское пространство. На грани победы thumb|200px|Верховный Повелитель юужань-вонгов Шимрра Джамаане Юужань-вонги могли праздновать победу: они взяли вражескую столицу, противник был разобщён. Поэтому Верховный Повелитель Шимрра Джамаане прибыл в свою новую столицу, активно преображаемую Мировым мозгом и формовщиками. Захватчикам было чем гордиться: планеты, которые не были завоёваны, часто капитулировали или внутренне дестабилизировались из-за усилий коллаборационистов. К этому времени они контролировали большую часть Центральных Миров, Внутреннего Кольца и галактическую восточную область Среднего и Внешнего Колец. Однако юужань-вонги начали испытывать внутренние трудности. Напряжение от создания Империи было таким большим, это произошло так быстро, а сокращение численности военнослужащих было настолько неожиданным, что негативные последствия не могли не проявиться. У юужань-вонгов не было сил продолжать экспансию, поэтому Повелителем Шимррой было принято решение приостановить вторжение, укрепиться на захваченных территориях, а всем воинам жениться и завести потомство. Новая Республика разваливалась на глазах и сократилась до клина из юго-запада Внешнего Кольца, небольшого кармана, включавшего Кашиик и Мон-Каламари, Ядро и других небольших территорий. Официальное правительство фактически было мертво. Нового Главу государства было невозможно выбрать по причине отсутствия Сената, в чьи обязанности входила данная процедура. Часть сенаторов начала собираться на Мон-Каламари, куда официально был перенесен статус столичного мира. Немалая часть сенаторов продемонстрировала свою трусость и полную незаинтересованность в продолжении работы — во время битвы за Корусант многие из них забрали военные корабли своих планет и сбежали с поля брани. Так же разделился и Флот обороны. Группа флотов под командованием Бел Иблиса отошла в сектор Тапани, откуда генерал вёл собственную партизанскую войну, а Кре'фей перебазировался на Кашиик. Всё это время Новая Республика была лишь фикцией, не имевшей ни реального правительства, ни подчинённой этому правительству армии. Все институты власти, что продолжали функционировать, работали только благодаря вмешательству военных, таких как Гарм Бел Иблис и Ведж Антиллес. Контрнаступление Новый Глава государства Высшее командование Новой Республики перебазировалось на Мон-Каламари, хотя самопровозглашённый глава государства Пвоу остался на Куате. Пораженческая политика Пвоу стоила ему большой части его поддержки на проведённых новых выборах Главы государства. В отличие от предыдущих выборов явного лидера не было. В них участвовали четыре главных кандидата: Кэл Омас, Фиор Родан, Кола Квис и Та'лаам Рант. Люк и джедаи опасались избрания ярого антиджедайского кандидата Родана и поэтому поддерживали Омаса, который был одним из их главных сторонников в правительстве Фей'лии. thumb|180px|Лэндо Калриссиан во времена Юужань-вонгской войны А в войсках усиливалось брожение, которое в любой момент грозило перерасти в открытый мятеж. Военные не видели в этой войне ничего кроме поражений, и знали, что в этом не было их вины. Они знали, что правительство было коррумпированным, трусливым и некомпетентным. Они знали, что Корусант пал по вине политиков, которые поджав хвосты бежали с битвы, забирая военные корабли прямо с поля боя в этот самый тёмный час Новой Республики. Поэтому было нужно правительство, которое пользовалось бы доверием военных. Пытаясь выйти из тупика, Омас предложил Квису место председателя в Совете торговли за его поддержку, но этого всё еще не было достаточно для победы на выборах. Прибытие Альянса контрабандистов значительно изменило расклад на выборах, поскольку его руководители Лэндо Калриссиан и Тэлон Каррде решили помочь Омасу и сделали пожертвования некоторым из более сомнительных сторонников Родана. Во втором голосовании Омас и Родан шли вровень, оставив Ранта с выбором того, кто будет избран. Верховный Повелитель Шимрра, опасаясь, что избрание Омаса помешает его планам быстрой победы, приказал убить альдераанца. Контрабандисты сделал свой ход, чтобы, используя шантаж, убедить сенаторов, которых они подкупили, проголосовать за Омаса, а Ранту предоставили место в Консультативном совете. Именно тогда юужань-вонги предприняли попытку убить Омаса и его главного сторонника Триебакка, однако были остановлены Марой Джейд Скайуокер. Омас выиграл с большим перевесом, учредил Высший совет и решил продолжать войну. Подготовка к решающему сражению thumb|180px|Корусант, теперь называемый Юужань'таром, под контролем захватчиков Помимо всего этого, на Ботавуи крайне тяжело приняли смерть Борска Фей'лии. По прошествии траура на собрании глав кланов ботанов было принято решении о начале ар'края — войны на тотальное уничтожение. Отныне все ботаны давали слово уничтожить расу юужань-вонгов до последнего младенца. Ещё до выборов произошла битва при Оброа-скай. По разведданным РУНР в систему должен был прибыть сам Верховный Повелитель Шимрра с минимальной охраной. Понимая, что потеря такого шанса непростительна, генерал Киян Фарлендер принял решение отправиться в систему с эскадрой. Силы Новой Республики задействовали весь спектр новых технологий, в том числе «теневые бомбы» (протонные торпеды без двигателя, несущие больший заряд и доставляемые к цели с помощью Силы), генератор подавления сигналов йаммоска, а также ложный корабль Джейны Соло и маяков-довинов, способных заставить корабли вонгов атаковать друг друга. В результате битвы большая часть прибывшей на Оброа-скай эскадры юужань-вонгов, в том числе и гигантский флагман, были уничтожены, а Фарлендер и Джейна Соло, также командовавшая сражением, потеряли лишь 1 крупный корабль и около сотни истребителей (погибло 60 пилотов). Но основная цель так и не была достигнута — Шимрры не было ни на одном из кораблей эскадры. Одним из проявлений брожений в войсках стало игнорирование приказов Верховного главнокомандующего. Если до битвы за столицу действовавший главнокомандующий Сиен Совв просто не пользовался особой популярностью, то теперь даже генерал Бел Иблис отказывался подчиняться салластанцу Совву. Но, несмотря на это, по совместному решению Люка Скайуокера, Леи Органы Соло и Кэла Омаса Совв остался на своем посту, но его главным военным советником стал престарелый адмирал Акбар, вернувшийся на службу. thumb|left|165px|Адмирал Акбар Именно каламарианский герой войны с Империей разработал новую тактику ведения войны с захватчиками-вонгами для Сил обороны Новой Республики. Эта стратегия основывалась на повышении боевого опыта многочисленных новобранцев с помощью постоянных коротких рейдов превосходящими силами против малочисленного противника, улучшении вооружений (все больше новых технологий поступало в армию и флот), а также организации подполья на захваченных планетах. Флоты были реорганизованы, а новые подразделения были подготовлены и вооружены. Бывший Верховный главнокомандующий укреплял и воодушевлял военнослужащих, возвращая им уверенность в своих силах. Флот, в котором количество новобранцев на порядок превышало число ветеранов, жизненно нуждался в повышении уровня подготовки квалификации солдат. Многочисленные рейды по тылам противника обеспечивали получение нужного опыта. Основной целью таких нападений становились караваны и гарнизоны Бригады мира, а также небольшие эскадры снабжения флота юужань-вонгов. С минимальным риском бойцы узнавали своего противника на практике, что в будущем должно было сыграть решающую роль; вонгов побеждали и переставали бояться. Экономика полностью перешла на военные рельсы. Когда война началась, правительство заключило множество контрактов на поставки нового вооружения для армии и флота. Работа верфей на Куате, Талаане, Кореллии и на Мон-Каламари, хотя и нарушилась из-за войны, но не прекратилась, и сейчас верфи строили новые корабли, в то время как множество других предприятий в республиканском пространстве производили истребители и другую технику. Широко внедрялись новые технологии. К примеру, на флоте и в десантных войсках стали широко применяться боевые дроиды «ОЮВ». На истребители устанавливались специальные системы ведения огня и компенсаторы, была разработана аппаратура для глушения йаммосков. Увеличилось число и повысился уровень подготовки партизан и подпольщиков на оккупированной территории. Их акции стали более смелыми и эффективными, а поставляемая ими информация активно использовалась для организации рейдов флота. В войну активно вступили джедаи. Теперь вместо нескольких эскадрилий истребителей, состоящих только из пилотов-джедаев, действовали соединения сразу с несколькими представителями Ордена, как в истребителях, так и на больших кораблях. Джедаи использовали технику боевого слияния, что позволяло во много раз повысить эффективность флота. thumb|210px|Тракан Сал-Соло, ставший руководителем Бригады мира Первой битвой новой стратегии стала битва при Илезии, ещё раз подтвердившая возросшую готовность войск Новой Республики дать достойный отпор захватчикам. Удар по столице Бригады мира имел крайне важное политическое значение. Незадолго до атаки официальным лидером организации коллаборационистов стал Тракан Сал-Соло. Разрознённые и неорганизованные войска и флот предателей не смогли остановить закалённых в боях с куда более сильным и дисциплинированным противником солдат и пилотов под командованием всё тех же Кре'фея и Соло. Высаженная на поверхность ударная группа ворвалась в столичный город планеты, где взяла в плен всё правительство и руководство Бригады мира. Среди арестованных оказались Сал-Соло и Пвоу, самозваный Глава государства Новой Республики. Также было освобождено множество граждан Республики, использовавшихся на Илезии вместо рабов. Даже появление кораблей юужань-вонгов не смогло переломить ход сражения, окончившегося успехом. Илезия Также произошел ряд сражений из разряда «ударь и беги». Такой миссией стало, например, нападение ударной группы Кре'фея на Дуро, окончившееся очередной маленькой, но важной победой над вонгским конвоем. Успехом завершились похожие битвы у Вейланда, Биммисаари, Гиндина, Нал-Хатты. Проект «Альфа-Красная» В это же время джедаям становится известно о том, что втайне от них, Сената и военных разведывательное управление вело исследования и работы над созданием новейшего биологического оружия. Вирус, получивший название «Альфа-Красная», был опасен только для юужань-вонгов и созданных ими организмов, убивая ген, присущий только обитателям их Галактики. Совместный с чиссами и луррианцами проект должен был окончательно поставить точку в вопросе юужань-вонгов. Данный патоген был сделан из пыльцы дерева баффорр, чей эффект был обнаружен джедаями на Гарки. Джедаи сделали всё, чтобы проект, предусматривающий тотальный геноцид целой расы, был закрыт, но всё было безуспешно. План главы разведки Дифа Скаура поддержали и некоторые военные во главе с Траэстом Кре'феем. Ими было получено одобрение Кэла Омаса на запуск промышленного производства вируса и активное его применение на оккупированных территориях. Лишь радикальное вмешательство Верджер, уничтожившей лабораторию проекта «Альфа-Красная», задержало производство вируса на несколько месяцев. За это джедай-перебежчик Верджер, и до этого находившаяся под подозрением в предательстве, стала целью номер один для всей службы Скаура. Республика же была вынуждена прибегнуть к стратегии Акбара, и Кэл Омас пообещал Люку, что вирус будет использован только как последнее средство. Битва при Эбаке 9 Все это время шла упорная подготовка к решающей битве, способной нанести значительный вред юужань-вонгам. Несмотря на растянутость фронта, захватчики были в состоянии собрать довольно большой флот для продолжения вторжения. Для организации ловушки было принято решение заманить флот юужань-вонгов в один из миров Ядра. Был установлен контакт с Осколком Империи, с которым было заключено соглашение, в результате которого Республика получила секретные имперские карты интересовавших её территорий. Искомое место было найдено, им стала планета Эбак 9. Вскоре началась подготовка, как на месте, так и во многих других направлениях. thumb|Мастер войны Цавонг Ла Проведя мощную дезинформационную кампанию, джедаи и флотская разведка убедили командование юужань-вонгов в лице Цавонга Ла и Ном Анора, что Глава государства Омас и джедаи отправились в тайный бункер на Эбаке 9 в Ядре. Мастер войны, уже вступавший в противоречие с Шимррой насчёт многочисленных потерь, понесённых его войсками во время войны, был направлен на атаку Эбака 9 вместо того, чтобы ударить по Кореллии и «Балансиру», как он планировал. Уже предпринявшие несколько покушений на политического лидера Республики, вонги отправили к Последней Крепости пять ударных боевых групп. Цавонг Ла лично возглавил армаду, больше которой был только флот, участвовавший в битве за Корусант. Сотни кораблей должны были обеспечить полную победу над силами обороны «бункера», а 6 воксинов — гарантировать поимку джедаев. Особенно Мастера войны интересовала Джейна Соло. Боевые группы «Юн-Харла», «Юн-Тксиин», «Юн-К'аа», «Юн-Яммка» и «Юн-Юужань» атаковали эскадру Фарлендера в системе Эбак и практически прижали её, когда в битву начали вмешиваться одна за другой эскадры Альянса и Альянса контрабандистов. Хорошо продуманный план Акбара сбылся полностью, кроме одной важной детали. Когда флот юужань-вонгов оказался зажат со всех сторон, он долгое время сражался, теряя корабль за кораблем, но не желая сдаваться, и начал отступать только тогда, когда их поражение стало неотвратимым. Корабли, что смогли уйти, вылетели из гиперпространства через несколько минут и оказались на минном поле, уничтожившем ещё множество кораблей. Единственным, чего не предусмотрел стратегический гений адмирала Акбара, так это самоубийственного хода Мастера войны. Отдав приказ трети одной ударной группы прикрывать его, Цавонг Ла вместе с воксинами и 10 тысячами воинов высадился на Эбаке 9. Построенная впопыхах база не готовилась к обороне от наземной атаки, и весь гарнизон состоял из отступивших из космоса пилотов, среди которых была и Джейна Соло, и её эскадрилья «Солнца-близнецы». Чувствуя опасность, нависшую над сестрой, Джейсен оставил мостик «Ралруста», откуда он руководил действиями всех джедаев в системе и направился к планете, чтобы помочь ей. Атакованные со всех сторон пилоты Альянса и трое джедаев не могли сопротивляться достаточно долго, чтобы флот успел им оказать хоть какую-то поддержку — никто не готовился к наземному сражению. Спасение пришло от Верджер, угнавшей истребитель и протаранившей на нём защитный щит, однако она заплатила за это своей жизнью. Полная декомпрессия уничтожила всех вонгов, а также их животных — гратчайнов и воксинов. thumb|left|220px|Джейна Соло, Обманщица Единственным выжившим юужань-вонгом оказался Цавонг Ла, которого ценой своих жизней спасли телохранители. И он напал в надежде убить немногих джедаев, которые оставались в непосредственной близости. Он нашел Джейну Соло, Лоубакку и Тезара Себатайна, изучавших остатки сил вонгов, и Мастер войны начал отчаянную атаку, стремясь вернуть свою честь. Он обездвижил Тезара и тяжело ранил Лоубакку перед жестокой дуэлью с Джейной. Однако она, которая стала «Мечом джедаев», превзошла его и нанесла удар Ла в шею, убив его. Юужань-вонги понесли тяжелейшее поражение с момента вторжения. Последствия этой битвы были огромны. Юужань-вонги потеряли значительную часть своего флота и были вынуждены уйти в глубокую оборону. К службе начали привлекать всех подряд, значительно увеличилась роль рабов и Опозоренных. Ном Анор, понимая, что вся ответственность за поражение будет возложена на него, не стал ждать соответствующего решения Шимрры и предпочёл бежать. Перед этим он был вынужден убить Высшего префекта, Йуга Скелла, главу касты интендантов. В результате Верховному Повелителю пришлось назначать глав сразу для двух каст: Верховный командующий Нас Чока занял место Цавонга Ла, а префект Дратул возглавил интендантов, приняв звание Высшего префекта. Началась серьезная реорганизация и перегруппировка армии и флота детей Юн-Юужаня. Джиидайская ересь в вонгском обществе начала набирать силу с ещё большей скоростью. Движение, появившееся среди отверженных сразу после захвата и подвига Энакина Соло, когда он помог Вуа Рапуунгу очистить запятнанную честь, постоянно расширялось. Оно получило новый толчок после того, как джедай Райсод пожертвовал собой на Юужань'таре, уничтожив перед этим великое множество воинов юужань-вонгов. Постоянные нарушения и сбои в работе Мирового мозга в новой столице вонгской империи служили постоянным подтверждением этого. Брожения в юужань-вонгском обществе начали приобретать массовый характер, во многом благодаря Ном Анору, выдававшего себя за пророка Ю'шаа. После победы при Эбаке 9 Новая Республика была реорганизована в Галактическую Федерацию Свободных Альянсов, также называемую Галактическим Альянсом. С введением новой федеративной системы новый Галактический Альянс сосредоточился на победе над юужань-вонгами и возвращении мира в Галактику. Возвращение территорий Империя вступает в войну Всё время после битвы при Иторе, пока протекали боевые действия сначала между Новой Республикой, позже Галактическим Альянсом, и Юужань-вонгской империей, Осколок Империи хранил нейтралитет. Совет моффов с наслаждением наблюдал за падением своего врага, ставшего причиной гибели их государства. Для Осколка с точки зрения сиюминутной выгоды было даже выгодно присоединиться к вонгам, но с долгосрочной точки зрения союз с вонгами закончился бы либо нападением вонгов после того, как те разделались бы с Галактическим Альянсом, либо полным растворением Осколка в Империи юужань-вонгов, что вряд ли было лучше.Еретик Силы I: Обломки thumb|left|Гранд-адмирал Гилад Пеллеон в [[28 ПБЯ]] Одним из основных противников такого развития событий был фактический правитель Империи в тот период времени гранд-адмирал Гилад Пеллеон. Постоянно наращивая и усиливая флот, он готовился к обороне собственных территорий. Осознавая неизбежность столкновения с юужань-вонгами, гранд-адмирал не спешил портить отношения с потенциальным союзником и держал моффов в узде. После битвы при Эбаке 9 имперская разведка докладывала о вероятности нападения юужань-вонгов на Нирауан. Имперский флот был подготовлен для выступления на Нирауан, но свершилось непредвиденное. Целью атаки стала не Рука Трауна, а Бастион — столица Осколка Империи. Эскадра юужань-вонгов была достаточно большой, поэтому Мастеру войны Нас Чоке пришлось снять множество кораблей с боевого дежурства и гарнизонной службы. Тем самым он оставил без защиты часть своих границ. Это означало, что эскадра должна была нанести один мощный, сокрушающий всё удар, ликвидировать всю угрозу имперского флота и захватить наибольшее количество рабов из жителей Бастиона, после чего ей было необходимо вернуться как можно скорее в оккупированное пространство. Атака была неожиданной, имперские войска понесли серьёзные потери и были вынуждены отступить, но благодаря своевременной помощи джедаев, прилетевших в разгар сражения, удалось вывести из строя йаммоска. Корабли Пеллеона стояли до последнего, прикрывая отход кораблей с беженцами. Часть населения удалось эвакуировать, но потери флота оказались довольно велики. Отступив к Йаге-Минор, флотилия поступила под командование местного моффа, Карлена Фленника, так как судьба гранд-адмирала была неизвестна, — его флагман «Химера» оставалась последней в системе, прикрывая общее отступление. Лишь вмешательство джедаев из экспедиции Скайуокера спасло жизнь Пеллеону. Вернув себе командование, гранд-адмирал отвёл корабли к Бороску, где принял бой с эскадрой юужань-вонгов под командованием Б'шита Воррика. Вонгский командующий планировал нанести последний удар и уничтожить имперцев раз и навсегда, но всё пошло не по плану в первые же минуты. Используя дроидов ОЮВ-М компании «Tendrando Arms», способных обнаруживать юужань-вонгов, имперская контрразведка совместно с Джейсеном Соло и Марой Джейд выявила всех агентов захватчиков и их шпионов из состава флота. Все они были уничтожены перед самым началом битвы — Б’шит Воррик сразу же потерял свои «глаза и уши» во вражеских рядах. Используя старый дредноут флота «Катана» и специализированных дроидов, джедайские диверсанты организовали спасение захваченных на Бастионе пленников с кораблей вонгов, перевозивших рабов. Одновременно с этим имперский флот использовал генераторы гравитационной тени, установленные на одном из звёздных разрушителей, чтобы заглушить сигналы йаммоска. Потерявшие координацию силы юужань-вонгов начали нести большие потери, а имперские корабли перешли в наступление. Чтобы избежать полного разгрома, командующий Воррик приказал отступать. Вонгский адмирал был опозорен тем, что проиграл Пеллеону, всё время битвы проведшему в бакта-камере и руководившему войсками оттуда. Б’шит Воррик не мог смириться с таким провалом, поэтому предпринял нападение на Йагу-Минор, где находились крупнейшие имперские верфи. Но прибыв в систему, юужань-вонгский флот встретил сопротивление под командованием моффа Карлена Фленника и Тёмной леди Люмии, которая действовала втайне от Фленника, сделавших все, чтобы сдержать атаку до прибытия основных сил с Бороска. Три звёздных разрушителя с Бороска переломили ход сражения в пользу Империи. Преследование отступавших остатков эскадры Воррика продолжалось, пока те не отступили в Центральные миры. После битвы при Бороске и обороны Йаги-Минор гранд-адмирал Пеллеон выступил с речью перед Советом моффов, где сообщил о заключении союзного договора с Галактическим Альянсом для борьбы с общей угрозой. Поражённые атакой на Империю и падением столицы моффы приняли это решение, хотя и появилась оппозиция, среди которой особенно выделился мофф Фленник, попытавшийся убить Пеллеона. Попытка была неудачной, но репрессий не последовало, и решение о союзе с Альянсом было принято Советом, подчинившимся воле Верховного главнокомандующего. Таким образом, в 28 ПБЯ Осколок Империи вновь вступил в галактическую войну, длившуюся уже около трёх лет. Свежие боеспособные силы стали эффективным подспорьем в конфликте, до конца которого ещё было далеко. Обмен ударами Понимая, что успех Эбака 9 вряд ли повторится, лидеры Нового Ордена джедаев и Кэл Омас приняли решение о начале поисков загадочной живой планеты Зонама-Секот. Информация о ней была подтверждена рассказами Верджер о её прошлом. Оказалось, что Зонама-Секот – не легенда, а реальность, и только она могла помочь добиться мира с юужань-вонгами. Группа исследователей, в которую вошли Люк Скайуокер, Мара Джейд Скайуокер, Джейсен Соло, Саба Себатайн, Текли и Данни Куи, отправилась сначала в Осколок Импери, а оттуда планировали направиться в Неизведанные Регионы, где предположительно кочевала живая планета. Их группа как раз оказалась в самой гуще сражения, выйдя из гиперпространства близ столицы Осколка. Позже джедаи за помощь, оказанную имперцам при вторжении вонгов получили фрегат «Оставляющий вдов» под командованием капитана Ариен Йедж и отправились в Чисский Доминион.Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные thumb|200px|left|Истребители Галактического Альянса сражаются с врагом в космосе Одновременно с этим началась миссия Леи Органы Соло, её мужа Хана Соло и эскадрильи «Солнца-близнецы» по восстановлению связи и дипломатических отношений с теми мирами почившей Новой Республики, что были отрезаны или забыты после потери Корусанта. Первым таким миром на пути миссии оказался Галантос, система на границе с пространством йевет в скоплении Курнахт. К удивлению посланников Альянса, неподготовленное к войне мирное население даже не собиралось и думать о какой-либо угрозе со стороны захватчиков из другой Галактики. Оказалось, что жители Галантоса заключили договор с юужань-вонгами, по которому обязывались поставлять союзникам нужные им ресурсы. Они даже и не подозревали, что ресурсом, о котором шла речь, были жители их родного мира, необходимые захватчикам в качестве рабов. Когда юужань-вонги прибыли, чтобы забрать своё, совместная эскадра Альянса и местных сил обороны сумела отбить нападение. Неделей ранее ударный флот детей Юн-Юужаня уничтожил Н'зот, искоренил и поработил всю расу йевет. Последний из выживших йевет совершил самоубийство, уничтожив свой корабль, когда заметил разведчиков Альянса. thumb|Многоликий Ном Анор Тем временем юужань-вонг Ном Анор под видом пророка Ю'шаа начал разжигание ''Джиидайской'' ереси на Юужань'таре, бывшем Корусанте. Он делал это, позиционируя себя как одного из Опозоренных, после бегства от гнева Верховного Повелителя Шимрры за предложение провалившейся миссии вонгского флота на Эбаке 9. Параллельно с вторжением в имперское пространство подходил к концу план по захвату далёкой, но богатой ресурсами планеты Бакура. Операцию проводил агент вонгов, скрывавшийся под личной генерала сси-руу Э'тинаа, который организовал предательство премьер-министра Кандертола. В обмен на вечную жизнь внутри механического тела глава Бакуры согласился продать свой родной мир и свой народ сси-руук. Обманув жителей планеты, рептилии освятили планету, ставшую их целью, чем сделали возможным ведение на ее поверхности боевых действий силами сси-руук. В последний момент силы Альянса объединились с бакуранскими военными и рабами п'в'еками, чтобы вместе противостоять угрозе вторжения. Лидер Империи сси-рууви Кирамак был убит п'в'еком Лвотином, что сразу же внесло хаос в действия захватчиков. В результате угроза вторжения с этого направления была если не ликвидирована, то отложена на долгое время, а Бакура позже присоединилась к Галактическому Альянсу. Еще одно поражение соединения командующего Воррика произошло при Эсфандии, где его разбил Пеллеон. Б'шит Воррик пытался протаранить флагман Пеллеона, «Право на власть», но был уничтожен раньше, чем его корабль вышел на траекторию тарана. Все жертвы Бастиона были отомщены. После этого флот Империи полностью присоединился к основным силам Галактического Альянса в борьбе против захватчиков.Еретик Силы III: Объединение Зонама-Секот thumb|250px|Зонама-Секот, живая планета Тем временем экспедиция джедаев с трудом получила доступ к архивам Чисского Доминиона, который успешно отражал набеги захватчиков. Там джедаи смогли обнаружить информацию о местонахождении мифической планеты. Когда их корабль «Тень Джейд», а также имперский корабль сопровождения вышли из гиперпространства на орбите Зонамы-Секот, они оказались в самом центре сражения между местными силами и передовым отрядом юужань-вонгов. Два крейсера с кораблями сопровождения атаковали, но были побеждены. Уничтожение захватчиков затронуло и джедаев. Когда они пришли в себя, то обнаружили, что находятся на поверхности планеты. Здесь их встретили ферроанцы, синекожие гуманоиды, поселившиеся на Зонаме-Секот и ставшие её симбионтами так же, как юужань-вонги были симбионтами Юужань'тара. Магистр Джабита Хал, приняла у себя джедаев и вместе с живой планетой выслушала их видение ситуации в галактике и роли Зонамы-Секот в разрешении кризиса. Секот в конце концов согласился помочь джедаям в их борьбе. Позже мастер-формовщица Нен Йим получила захваченный в битве живой зонама-секотский истребитель, начала его исследовать, а затем решила отправиться на Зонаму, считая её угрозой всем юужань-вонгов. Но она тщательно охранялась и не могла покинуть Юужань'тар, поэтому тайно встретилась со жрецом Харраром и связалась с Пророком Ю'шаа, чтобы те организовали её побег. Еретики смогли донести эту информацию до джедаев. Тогда Корран Хорн с Тахири Вейлой втайне проникли на планету и освободили формовщицу, а потом, взяв с собой Харрара и Ю'шаа, которые преследовали свои цели, направились к Зонаме-Секот. Они с трудом добрались до живого мира и смогли приземлиться только в необитаемой области планеты.Последнее пророчество Нен Йим, проведя опыты на планете, пришла к выводу, что молекулярная структура юужань-вонгов и Зонамы-Секот очень близки, и решила не уничтожать планету с помощью выведенного юужань-вонгами вируса. А Ном Анор, скрывавшийся под личиной Пророка, решил вымолить прощение у Шимрры, разрушив планету. Беглый исполнитель убил Нен Йим и ранил Харрара, а после ввёл в планету вирус и сбежал от джедаев на прибывшем юужань-вонгском корабле. А Зонама-Секот совершила неуправляемый прыжок в гиперпространство. Операция «Триединство» Одной из самых крупных совместных операций сил Галактического Альянса и Осколка Империи стала операция «Триединство». План объединённого командования заключался в нанесении ударов сразу по трём направлениям, по ключевым мирам с целью отрезать Корусант от планет Внутреннего и Среднего Колец и чтобы вернуть то, что осталось от одних из крупнейших верфей в галактике. Таким образом, было выбрано три жизненно важных системы для нанесения мощных ударов — Дуро, Фондор и Билбринджи. Общее руководство операцией было поручено Верховному главнокомандующему Сиену Совву и трём другим командующим Альянса — Антиллесу, Бел Иблису, Кре'фею — и представителю Империи гранд-адмиралу Пеллеону. Первой атаке подверглось Дуро. При попытке отбить планету Альянс потерпел полное фиаско, как казалось юужань-вонгам. Несмотря на все усилия союзников, битва длилась около суток, но флоту не удалось пробиться дальше внутренней линии обороны системы. Когда командующий оборонительными силами вонгов вызвал подкрепление с Фондора, Галактический Альянс начал отступление. При этом корабли, экипаж которых состоял из дуросов, отказались отступать и были уничтожены захватчиками. В то же время, как только командующий оборонительным флотом Фондора Жат Ла отправил часть своих кораблей к Дуро, флот Бел Иблиса атаковал его собственную систему. Понимая невозможность осуществления достойной обороны из-за нехватки сил, командующий юужань-вонгов передал своим кораблям, отправленным на Дуро, приказ возвращаться, но было поздно. Вышедшие у Дуро из гиперпространства корабли не смогли вернуться из-за огромной гравитационной аномалии, созданной крейсерами-заградителями Альянса. Вскоре Фондор был захвачен, и там началось восстановление верфей, в то время как группа, совершавшая отвлекающий манёвр, успешно вернулась из рейда на базу. thumb|250px|Джейна, Хан Соло и Ведж Антиллес на фоне [[Вторая битва при Билбринджи (Юужань-вонгская война)|битвы при Билбринджи]] Для основного направления наступления — захвата Билбринджи, произошедшего чуть позже — было создано сразу три группы флотов. Флот «Альфа» под командованием Веджа Антиллеса, будучи самым малочисленным, вошёл в систему и разведкой боем начал поиск слабых мест в обороне противника. Флот «Бета» во главе с гранд-адмиралом Пеллеоном и флот «Гамма» адмирала Кре'фея должны были ждать сигнала от Антиллеса и ударить там, куда он укажет. Но полной неожиданностью, смешавшей все планы, стало использование юужань-вонгами новых существ — мабугат-канов. Невиданное ранее существо сорвало несколько антенн дальней связи Голонет, чем полностью лишило Антиллеса связи с основными силами. Флот не мог вызвать подкрепления, и поэтому нёс серьёзные потери, при этом вскоре пришлось перейти к обороне. Несмотря на это, Антиллес сумел уничтожить много кораблей противника и благодаря собственной изобретательности и помощи Хана Соло увести к Мон-Каламари остатки эскадры из ловушки, в которую превратилась система Билбринджи. Решающая фаза К 29 ПБЯ многие преимущества Галактического Альянса в борьбе против юужань-вонгов перестали действовать. Причиной этого была деятельность группы формовщиков под руководством сначала Нен Йим, а затем Келы Кваад, которая сумела найти противодействие вражеским теневым бомбам, ложным довинам-тягунам и глушителям йаммосков, а также создала мабугат-канов, выведших из строя всю сеть Голонета. Вследствие этого вонги за два месяца захватили больше планет, чем за все предыдущее время, начиная с 26 ПБЯ, и смогли вырастить множество новых кораблей взамен погибших. Они стали шире применять невольников и остатки Бригады мира – последнюю для перевозки пленников и различных грузов, для чего уже не хватало юужань-вонгских судов, находившихся на фронте. В тылу у юужань-вонгов всё выше поднимали голову еретики, в самых низах общества слышалось недовольство политикой Шимрры, с каждым днём сторонников ''джиидайской ереси становилось всё больше и больше, обстановка накалялась. Элите юужань-вонгского срочно нужна была решающая победа над Галактическим Альянсом, чтобы заставить недовольных замолчать. Поэтому удар по Мон-Каламари был предрешён. Также на орбите Дака располагались одни из крупнейших верфей в Галактике. Сопоставимы были лишь верфи Фондора, Билбринджи и Куата, но верфи Фондора по большей части уничтожили ещё в 25 ПБЯ , а после Падения Корусанта и вовсе захватили; Билбринджи было захвачено тоже после Падения Корусанта, а попытка их освободить окончилась провалом ; Куат был захвачен перед 29 ПБЯ. Так что лишив Галактический Альянс возможности получать новые и ремонтировать старые корабли, юужань-вонги могли существенно сломить сопротивление. Впрочем, была ещё одна причина для поспешного наступления, которую знали только трое из юужань-вонгов – Шимрра, Ном Анор, ставший префектом столичного мира, и Оними, придворный шут-Опозоренный, – Зонама-Секот, которая могла выжить вопреки вирусу, который ввёл Анор. Но и Альянс понимал очевидное и понемногу стягивал войска к своей временной столице, разрабатывая планы контрудара. Атака мандалорцев thumb|left|200px|[[Боба Фетт в 29 ПБЯ]] Мандалорцы одними из первых встретили пришествие юужань-вонгов в исследованную Галактику. Больше года они выполняли задания по ликвидации различных людей и нелюдей, организации бунтов и политических конфликтов по всему миру для исполнителя Ном Анора. В знак награды и особого внимания главный шпион позволил Бобе Фетту и его людям увидеть пришествие «новых хозяев». Понимая невозможность открытого противостояния могущественным захватчикам, Фетт принял решение продолжать выполнять распоряжения Ном Анора, сражаясь за вонгов в некоторых битвах, но одновременно с этим передавая информацию о вонгах Новой Республике. Продолжалось это довольно долго, но всё тайное всегда становится явным — юужань-вонги узнали о предательстве. В отличие от остальных миров, которые вонги хотели подвергнуть вонгформированию для своих нужд, Мандалор был обречен на полное уничтожение. Перед этим на поверхность была высажена крупная армия, имевшая одну цель — тотальный геноцид мандалорцев. Но каста воинов недооценила своего соперника. Тактика мандалорцев оказалась успешной — битва, длившаяся долгие месяцы, окончилась смертью всех захватчиков, что высадились на поверхность Мандалора. Но цена этой победы была огромна: полтора миллиона человек, более трети всех мандалорцев так и не увидели конца сражения, а постоянные космические бомбардировки изменили внешний вид планеты до неузнаваемости. Изменился климат, изменился ландшафт — Мандалор больше никогда не стал прежним. Но, несмотря на все ужасы, в кратерах, образовавшихся после атак юужань-вонгов, был обнаружен, как считалось, потерянный минерал — мандалорское железо, один их самых прочных материалов Галактике. В будущем именно оно стало залогом экономического и политического подъема мандалорцев. thumb|310px|Боевые действия в конце войны Не останавливаясь на достигнутом и не обращая внимания на потери, Боба Фетт продолжил войну с юужань-вонгами. Отстояв свою планету, он бросил все свои силы на Орд-Мантелл. Ничто не смогло остановить разбушевавшихся мандалорцев, и юужань-вонгам пришлось почувствовать на себе то же самое, что чувствовали защитники Орд-Мантелла в начале войны. В результате непродолжительной кампании система была освобождена от захватчиков. И снова, не зная усталости, войска Фетта рвались в бой. Следующим испытал мощь мандалорцев Гиндин, который некоторое время ранее пытались освободить войска Альянса, но безуспешно. Единственное, чего добился Галактический Альянс, так это оставил в плену у врага множество своих солдат. В свою очередь, мандалорцы снесли оборону планеты и обеспечили быстрый и практически бескровный для себя захват Гиндина. Как и во всех предыдущих битвах, выигранных мандалорцами, все юужань-вонги были убиты. Через некоторое время под ударами лучших воинов и убийц Галактики пал Толатин, также неспособный оказать достойное сопротивление. Следующее сражение, в котором принял участие отряд мандалорцев во главе с Феттом, произошло в системе Калуула. После освобождения большой группы пленных, перевозимых с Селвариса на Юужань'тар для принесения в жертву, Галактический Альянс переправил часть освобождённых на Калуулу, куда одновременно с этим нанесли удар юужань-вонги. Благодаря своему особому стратегическому положению система стала целью вторжения войск захватчиков верховного командующего Малика Карра, которым противостояли Хан Соло и принцесса Лея. С помощью мандалорцев Альянсу удалось эвакуироваться из системы под прикрытием единственной орбитальной станции. Во время битвы восхищённые и взбешённые мощью бойцов Фетта, воины сделали все, чтобы захватить их и принести в жертву на Юужань'таре, что и позволило другим сбежать. После отступления Альянса местное правительство предложило юужань-вонгам мир, по условиям которого захватчики должны были не использовать коралловые имплантаты на мирном населении и позволить научной экспедиции наблюдать за редким явлением, ночью звездокрылок, в ответ получая полную покорность жителей Калуулы. Малик Карр дал свое согласие с позволения Нас Чоки, но сообщил, что окончательное решение остается за Высшим префектом Дратулом. Мандалорцы и Альянс покинули систему, а планета осталась в руках захватчиков. Как показало время, это была последняя крупная победа юужань-вонгов в этой войне. Удар по Мон-Каламари thumb|Мастер войны Нас Чока Мастер войны, стремясь больше подготовиться и собрать больше информации, решил с помощью провидиц оттянуть на несколько дней удар по Даку, что впоследствии сыграло злую шутку с юужань-вонгами. Также на захваченных планетах Калуула и Тунг'л были размещены йаммоски для координации отступления, если бы таковое состоялось, самого крупного со времён взятия Корусанта флота. Нас Чока рассматривал вариант возможного удара по Юужань'тару в его отсутствие, но считал, что непоправимого ущерба нанесено всё равно не будет. Поэтому возглавляемая Мастером войны Нас Чокой флотилия, состоявшая из тысяч кораблей основного класса и истребителей, вторглась в систему Каламари, чтобы раздавить врага раз и навсегда. Флот вторжения наступал в едином построении, напоминающем йаммоска, в центре которого разместились несшие координаторов корабли, а истребители и сторожевики формировали «щупальца йаммоска». Как и предвидел Мастер войны, незадолго до начала атаки захватчиков на Мон-Каламари, Альянс разделил свой флот. Если первая часть осталась оборонять столицу, то вторая сосредоточилась у Контруума, чтобы оттуда ударить по Корусанту. Нападение на родину мон-каламари оказалось настолько масштабным, что остановить его было практически невозможно: юужань-вонги медленно, но верно продвигались к столице. Военные координаторы удерживали флот и продолжали атаку, не сбавляя темпа и мощи. Адмирал Кре'фей уже был готов отдать приказ об отступлении и об отмене атаки на Корусант, когда неожиданно Нас Чока получил сообщение с Юужань'тара об прибытии в систему Зонамы-Секот и отдал приказ о срочном отступлении вместе с группой, посланной к Контрууму. Предпочитая защиту столицы захвату Мон-Каламари, Мастер войны немедленно отправился на помощь гарнизону Юужань'тара. Таким образом, если бы он ударил по Даку сразу, не потянув время, то к прибытию Зонамы-Секот Мон-Каламари была бы захвачена, а остатки флота Галактического Альянса не смогли бы собрать силы и ударить по Юужань'тару. Но всё случилось по-другому. Испытание «Альфы-Красной» На Калуулу ещё перед битвой была направлена специальная группа, состоявшая из Леи, Хана, Кипа Дюррона, Джаддера Пейджа и других, имевшая цель ликвидировать йаммоска. Группа была захвачена верховным командующим Маликом Карром, но спустя некоторое время все юужань-вонги и их биоформы, включая йаммоска, погибли. Стало ясно, что произошло полевое испытание «Альфы-Красной». Несмотря на разрушение Верджер основной лаборатории по его производству, вирус продолжал разрабатываться разведкой Альянса. Выпущенная на волю «Альфа» не только уничтожила всё, что было связано с юужань-вонгами на планете, но и полностью расстроила биосистему этого мира. К сожалению, один из кораблей вонгов, заражённый вирусом, успел отбыть на Юужань'тар. Наступление на Юужань'тар После битвы при Мон-Каламари второй флот под командованием Веджа Антиллеса нацелился на Корулаг, ведущий мир сектора Бормея. Корулаг можно было использовать в качестве перевалочного пункта на пути по ключевому гиперпространственному маршруту к Корусанту. Двумя годами ранее, когда юужань-вонги наступали на Корусант, правительство Корулага, видя, что остальные миры сектора, сражаясь с захватчиками, гибли в огне войны, приняло решение сдаться без боя. Возникшее марионеточное правительство исполняло все желания вонгов и было объектом ненависти сограждан. Когда флот Антиллеса вошёл в систему, на планете уже полыхало восстание. Две параллельные атаки имели несравненный эффект: силы юужань-вонгов были разбиты. Оккупационное правительство также было казнено на центральной площади Курамелля, столицы планеты. Празднования победы продлились недолго — эскадра союзников продолжила свой путь к Корусанту. thumb|320px|Битва за Корусант Тем временем в центре галактической цивилизации развивались события не менее великих масштабов. Прибытие Зонамы-Секот в систему Юужань'тара, стала причиной массового восстания Опозоренных против элиты. [[Джиидайская ересь|Джиидайская'' ересь]], бережно взращиваемая Ном Анором, достигла своего апогея. Флот Галактического Альянса сумел прорваться к планете, и тысячи десантников устремились к планете. Однако несмотря на потери в битве при Мон-Каламари, Нас Чока собрал огромное воинство со всех концов Галактики для защиты столицы и нападения на живую планету, правда, несколько доменов отказались прислать свои силы. Мастер войны отправился к Маскейву, где находился Ведж Антиллес, который не давал пробиться флоту вонгов к живой планете, поэтому Нас Чока послал в обход силы своих лучших доменов, чтобы достигнуть планеты. С помощью заражённого «Альфой-Красной» корабля, который смог достичь Корусанта, планировалось уничтожить Зонаму-Секот. Это было следствием идентичности молекулярных структур юужань-вонгов и живой планеты. Однако планету защищали корабли Альянса контрабандистов и хейпанцев, а также зонама-секотские истребители, пилотируемые джедаями. В то же время Верховный Повелитель Шимрра, взбешённый действиями низшей касты, отдал приказ уничтожить всех Опозоренных, а также повелел Мировому мозгу сделать поверхность планеты непригодной для жизни. Группа джедаев, прибывшая с Зонама-Секот, высадилась на Юужань'таре и двинулась в сторону Цитадели Шимрры, дворца Верховного Повелителя. А другая группа, состоявшая из четы Соло, их семейных дроидов и жреца Харрара, проникла в Колодец Мирового мозга, где столкнулась с ожесточённым сопротивлением Высочайшего жреца Джакана, мастера-формовщицы Келы Кваад, Высшего префекта Дратула и их солдат. Элита юужань-вонгов хотела принести врагов в жертву, и только вмешательство Опозоренных и воинов-ренегатов под предводительством Ном Анора, Мары Джейд, Тахири Вейлы и Кента Хамнера спасло представителей Альянса, сумевших с помощью связи Джейсена Соло с Мировым мозгом успокоить последний. А десантники и боевые дроиды серии «ОЮВ» под командованием капитана Джаддера Пейджа взяли под контроль Священные Пределы, правительственный район на Корусанте. Схватка в Цитадели thumb|left|Дуэль с Шимррой Тем временем Люк Скайуокер, Джейсен и Джейна Соло смогли с помощью Мирового мозга проникнуть в Цитадель Верховного Правителя, где они постепенно поднялись наверх, по пути побеждая бесчисленных воинов. На вершине Цитадели, которая могла в случае необходимости улететь, в малом тронном зале джедаев уже поджидал Шимрра, который был самым огромным юужань-вонгом, его шут Оними и пятнадцать специально сформированных телохранителей Верховного Повелителя, Убийц. Убийцы, разбившись на группы, пошли в атаку на трёх джедаев, и завязалась ожесточённая схватка. Убийцы были тяжёлыми противниками, но из-за тряски Цитадели джедаи перебили всю гвардию Шимрры. Тогда в бой пошёл сам Верховный Повелитель, а Оними направился вверх по лестнице в рубку. Джейна последовала за ним. Набросившийся на Шимрру Джейсен получил удар такой силы, что потерял сознание. Верховный Повелитель уже хотел убить молодого джедая, когда Люк вступил с ним в дуэль. Оружием Шимрры был особый амфижезл, Скипетр власти, который был больше и мощнее, чем любой другой амфижезл, и он плевался ядом, постепенно загоняя мастера-джедая в угол. А затем Верховный Повелитель вытащил световой меч Энакина Соло. Шимрра направил клинок в голову Люка, а змея, извернувшись, вонзила в грудь Люка свои клыки. Верховный Повелитель торжествующе взревел, предчувствуя скорую победу, но в это мгновение меч Энакина вырвался из хватки Шимрры, скользнув в левую ладонь Люка. Скайуокер перерезал змеиную глотку. Охваченный ужасом, Шимрра наклонился вперёд, намереваясь обеими руками вцепиться в горло Люка; джедай же в ответ скрестил оба клинка и двинул их вверх, обезглавив Джамаане. Оними, заманив в ловушку следовавшую за ним Джейну, связал её. В это время молодая рыцарь-джедай неожиданно почувствовала Опозоренного в Силе. Оними рассказал Джейне, что когда-то был формовщиком, имплантировал себе нервные клетки йаммоска и приобрёл способность контролировать других, в том числе Шимрру. Поскольку он стал Опозоренным из-за этого, для него это был единственный способ реализовать себя. Так что всё время Оними был истинным Верховным Повелителем, и теперь ему лишь оставалось добить Зонаму-Секот. thumb|left|320px|Джейсен побеждает Оними В малом тронном зале смертельно раненный Люк послал племянника на помощь Джейне. Джейсен поднялся к вершине и понял, кем на самом деле был Оними. Тогда он вошёл в состояние единства с Силой. Опозоренный начал швырять в Джейсена различные предметы, но те не причиняли ему вреда. Тогда истинный Верховный Повелитель пошёл против него, пытаясь отравить его с помощью ядов, которые были у него в слюне, в когтях и в дыхании. Однако, молодой джедай нейтрализовал яды, попутно отражая выпады Опозоренного. Между тем бункер оторвался от Цитадели и полетел в космос. Целью рыцаря-джедая было не столько отбиваться, сколько использовать против Оними его собственные силы. Джейсен сражался не сражаясь; он затягивал противника в схватку, вынуждая всё активнее расходовать токсины и изнурив его до такой степени, что Оними просто не мог больше держаться. Мощь Джейсена была настолько велика, что все уродства Оними исчезли; он даже стал в чем-то похож на человека. Но жизнь стремительно покидала его. Бывший Опозоренный сполз на палубу, словно кости его растаяли. Едкая жидкость, вытекавшая из его рта, глаз и ушей, поглотила Оними, оставив на полу лишь вонючую углеводородную лужу, которую быстро впитывала йорик-коралловая поверхность. Хан, Лея и Анор прибыли как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть победу Джейсена. Галактическая победа А всё это время Мастер войны без страха сражался против сил Альянса. Для юужань-вонгов всё в общем складывалось хорошо: Нас Чока победил Антиллеса у Маскейва, а последний отправился защищать Зонаму-Секот, защиту которой уже проломили юужань-вонги. Заражённый корабль был уже близок к цели, орудия живой планеты неожиданно перестали стрелять, а истребители начали снижаться, планета как бы предчувствовала свою гибель. Поэтому Нас Чока приказал совершить микропрыжок к Юужань'тару, чтобы разделаться с недавно прибывшим в систему последним резервом Альянса в этой грандиозной битве – Первым флотом под командованием первого заместителя Верховного главнокомандующего Галактического Альянса Траэстом Кре'феем. Ном Анор испытывал изумление, потрясение и шок дважды за этот долгий день: первый раз, когда увидел голову Шимрры, а второй, когда понял, что Оними был истинным Верховным Повелителем. И тогда же он решил предать семейство Соло, боясь провести остаток дней в заключении. Но его попытка провалилась, и бывший префект в конце концов помог Соло сбежать с корабля, который начал умирать с гибелью Оними. Когда всё-таки Хан предложил ему спасение, Анор отказался, заявив, что не желает быть частью будущего, уготованного их народам, и умрёт вместе с Оними, с которым они во многом были схожи. Как бункер Верховного Повелителя взмыл в небо, мастер войны расценил это как знак, что владыка всех юужань-вонгов хочет вдохновить их. Нас Чока приказал защищать бункер и сконцентрировать огонь на «Ралрусте». Но корабль начал погибать, и тогда на всех судах юужань-вонгов воцарилось молчание. Теперь без Верховного Повелителя, их единственного заступника перед богами, который мог просить у них помощи и поддержки, победа превратилась в ничто. Вонгам больше не в кого было верить, и перед всеми стоял один мучительный вопрос, стоило ли сражаться, если в загробной жизни не стало надежды на избавление. Шокированный мастер войны связался с верховными командующими и сказал, что, поскольку боги покинули их, любому, кто желает бороться до смерти или совершить самоубийство, будет позволено сделать это, а он сам сдастся Галактическому Альянсу. Большинство его команды выбрало смерть – сразу после окончания передачи Нас Чоки многие вонзили себе в грудь ножи-куфи, а тысячи кораллов-прыгунов, строжевиков пошли на таран кораблей Альянса. Тем временем Зонама-Секот выпустила насекомоподобные маломерные суда, которые отнесли заражённый корабль в глубокий космос, что спасло планету от неминуемого уничтожения. А Джейсен на планете смог с помощью слёз Мары исцелить Люка. Спустя несколько дней Нас Чока и пятеро верховных командующих, которых мучил вопрос, почему они всё ещё живы, если их покинули их боги, отправились сдаваться высшему руководству Альянса на «Ралрусте», приняв беспрецедентное решение капитулировать. Мастер войны хотел испросить разрешения достойно распрощаться с жизнью. Но ему отказали, сказав, что ждут от него великих свершений. Нас Чока с большой неохотой покорился и заключил Секотские соглашения, согласно которым юужань-вонги отправлялись в изгнание на Зонаму-Секот; мастер войны должен был сообщить всем о гибели Шимрры и приказать сдаться, а тех, кто откажется, помочь выследить и уничтожить; формовщиков обязали помочь в восстановлении Корусанта. Значение и последствия Как только бой закончился, Зонама-Секот открыла, что является семенем родного мира юужань-вонгов. Приняв заблудившихся вонгов, она отправилась обратно в Неизведанные Регионы, чтобы вонги могли жить в мире и возобновить свои отношения с Секотом. Юужань-вонги отказались от кастовой системы и постов Мастера войны и Верховного Повелителя. Нас Чока стал неформальным лидером своего народа на пути к миру. Но не все послушались Нас Чоку: некоторые разрозненные силы вонгов окопались на окраине Галактики, отказываясь сдаться, и продолжали борьбу по крайней мере несколько месяцев. Юужань-вонгская война стала самой опустошительной, разрушительной и кровопролитной в истории Галактики, в ней погибло, по примерным расчётам, более 365 триллионов существ, и это без учёта потерь вонгов. Только при Освобождении Корусанта погибло 5 миллионов и вдвое больше было ранено. Война изменила Галактику до неузнаваемости. Юужань-вонгская война осложнялась тем, что юужань-вонги никогда не сдавались: они или сражались до победы либо почётной смерти, или в крайнем случае могли совершить ритуальное самоубийство. Многие в Новой Республике и Галактическом Альянсе понимали, что эта война должна была длиться до смерти последнего солдата и кончиться полным истреблением другой стороны. В такой войне не могло быть победителей. Хотя союзники формально победили, сотни, возможно, тысячи планет были непоправимо опустошены. Их естественные экосистемы были заменены вонгскими, как случилось на Дуро, Тинне и Белкадане. У планет могла быть полностью разрушена биосфера, как на Иторе, либо они, как Сернпидаль и Каларба, могли быть попросту уничтожены. Бесчисленное количество существ стало беженцами, часть их навсегда лишились дома. Многие расы и виды, жившие в коридоре вторжения, были доведены вонгами до грани вымирания, в частности, сернпидальцы, дантари, агамарцы, граны, даги, ворсы, минерши, псаданы, оброанцы, тиннанцы и биммы. Другие расы также имели тяжёлые потери, но не были поставлены на грань вымирания из-за большого количества населения: к ним относились дуросы и хатты. Было отмечено, что мастер войны Нас Чока сокрушил множество рас, предположительно, во время своей кампании в Пространстве хаттов, которое было почти полностью опустошено. Вторжение юужань-вонгов объединило Галактику перед лицом общего врага. Осколок Империи и Новая Республика, желавшие друг другу погибели даже несмотря на мирный договор, заключённый между ними, объединились для отражения величайшей угрозы Галактике за всю её историю. Три непримиримые фракции, которые всегда воевали между собой, иногда находясь в союзе с третьей – мандалорцы, джедаи и ситы (последние действовали тайно, чтобы не раскрыть своё присутствие) – также сражались против захватчиков и того, что те им несли. Большинство галактических войн были результатом вражды чувствительных в Силе, поскольку они на практике сводились к противостоянию «джедаи против ситов». В этом смысле Юужань-вонгская война представляла собой нечто новое, нечто иное – столкновение абсолютно различных рас, культур и технологий. Галактика стала единой, никогда больше она не была такой, ни до этого вторжения, ни после. Война вызвала огромный резонанс в обществе; многие боевые офицеры, вышедшие в отставку после заключения мира с Осколком Империи в 19 ПБЯ, такие как Ведж Антиллес, Тайко Селчу, Уэс Дженсон, Гарм Бел Иблис, вернулись на службу, чтобы сражаться с захватчиками. Галактическая столица Корусант была вонгформирована, но Джейсен убедил Мировой мозг помочь в реконструкции, и многие формовщики остались на планете, чтобы помочь в этом. Изменения были неглубокими во многих местах, и в джунглях Юужань'тара было ещё много нетронутых или повреждённых слегка зданий. Галактический Альянс перенёс свою временную столицу на планету Внутреннего Кольца Денон, который, как и экуменополис Корусант, был расположен на пересечении двух сверхмаршрутов – Кореллианского и Хайдианского путей. В отличие от многих других планет с этими характеристиками Денон остался невредимым во время войны. Ходили разговоры, что прежде чем Корусант вновь стал бы прежним, прошли бы десятилетия, но уже к 36 ПБЯ туда вернулись несколько правительственных учреждений и был создан Новый Храм джедаев. Многие в Галактике пытались наладить свою жизнь после изгнания вонгов, а другие (в основном, пострадавшие планеты и системы) требовали уничтожения всех юужань-вонгов, или, по крайней мере, касты воинов. Ботаны так и не отказались от политики ар'край, продолжая свою охоту на юужань-вонгов, отправив экспедицию в Неизведанные Регионы, чтобы найти Зонаму-Секот, и Галактический Альянс не мог им помешать. Именно из-за ар'края Траэст Кре'фей, которого называли «Освободитель Корусанта» и который стал сразу после войны Верховным главнокомандующим Силами обороны Галактического Альянса, был вынужден подать в отставку, и этот пост вновь занял Сиен Совв. Новая Республика была разгромлена вонгами, но вместо неё пришёл Галактический Альянс, первое государство действительно галактического масштаба со времён Галактической Империи. Среди его членов были Осколок Империи и Хейпский консорциум, которые остались независимыми, но были частью федерации. thumb|left|Джедаи на Зонаме-Секот Для джедаев последствия войны было очень важны. За время войны погибло около пятидесяти рыцарей-джедаев – половина Ордена, таким образом, Юужань-вонгская война стала по существу миниистреблением джедаев. Новый Орден джедаев, бывший разъединённым, где каждый джедай мог действовать, как считал нужным, превратился в более централизованную организацию со штаб-квартирой на Корусанте и академией на Оссусе, связанных через Высший совет непосредственно с командной структурой Галактического Альянса. Сразу после окончания войны джедаи провели совещание на Зонаме-Секот, на котором было решено отойти от следования Живой Силе и перейти к изучению Единой Силы. Позволялось идти своими путями в постигании Силы. Люк Скайуокер, безусловный лидер, руководивший и позднее Новым Орденом, во время Роевой войны был назначен гранд-мастером Ордена. Бен Скайуокер, родившийся во время войны, на первом году жизни почувствовал через Силу страдания миллионов существ, и, к ужасу своих родителей, был закрыт для Силы. Когда закончилась Юужань-вонгская война, будущее виделось всем в радужных тонах, но мир оказался недолгим. Спустя примерно пять лет после окончания войны разгорелись Кризис Тёмного улья и Роевая война, которые были прямым следствием миссии на Миркр. Из-за чрезмерного использования ментального слияния, которое работало на протяжении предыдущих лет, оставшиеся в живых после миссии, за исключением Джейсена и Тенел Ка, легко стали Примкнувшими. А тёмные джедаи Ломи Пло и Велк. сбежавшие с этой миссии на единственном средстве спасения, тайно руководили килликами. thumb|Дарт Кейдус Через десять лет после окончания Юужань-вонгской войны вспыхнула новая общегалактическая война. Именно тогда Джейсен Соло пал под влиянием Люмии на тёмную сторону и стал называться Дартом Кейдусом. Не последнюю роль здесь сыграли влияние Верджер и время, которое молодой джедай провёл в плену у вонгов. Новый конфликт была войной между победителями Юужань-вонгской войны. Трое из четырёх ведущих полководцев Галактического Альянса во времена вторжения: Кре'фей, Пеллеон, Антиллес, в конце концов, выступили против Галактического Альянса Дарта Кейдуса, с которым они сражались бок о бок во время Юужань-вонгской войны. Единственным из них, кто не участвовал, был Гарм Бел Иблис, сведения о котором исчезают после окончания Юужань-вонгской войны. В итоге практически все выступили против Кейдуса, и тот был побеждён. Даже спустя почти сто лет после вторжения шрамы от Юужань-вонгской войны не зажили. Поэтому, когда Едиными ситами был саботирован Проект «Оссус», в котором принимали участие юужань-вонги и джедаи, многие обвиняли в этом вонгов. Это стало поводом к Ситско-имперской войне между новой Империей и Галактическим Альянсом, в результате которой ситы вернули себе власть над Галактикой. Главные события *25 ПБЯ — Первая битва при Хелске; вторжение началось с основания базы на планете Хелска 4. *25 ПБЯ — Уничтожение Сернпидаля; юужань-вонги заставили луну Сернпидаля упасть на планету, убив миллионы, включая Чубакку. *25 ПБЯ — Вторая битва при Хелске; был уничтожен аванпост праэторит-вонга на Хелске. *25 ПБЯ — Битва при Дантуине; юужань-вонги преследовали беженцев с Дубриллиона и небольшие силы Новой Республики до Дантуина, но те были спасены адмиралом Кре'феем. Новая Республика официально объявила войну юужань-вонгам. *25 ПБЯ — Битва при Иторе; Итор был опустошён «Наследием страданий» и сделан необитаемым. Осколок Империи вышел из войны. *25 ПБЯ — Первая битва при Гиндине; юужань-вонги вторглись на эту планету, принявшую беженцев вскоре после начала войны. *25 ПБЯ — Битва при Фондоре; хейпанцы вышли из войны после того, как «Балансир» уничтожил большую часть их флота. *26 ПБЯ — Битва при Дуро ; Ном Анор организовал диверсию терраформирования Дуро. Цавонг Ла призвал выдать ему всех джедаев и объявил временный «мир» с тем, чтобы Новая Республика это сделала. *26 ПБЯ — Битва за Праксеум джедаев; Новый Орден джедаев покинул Явин IV. Начала формироваться ''Джиидайская ересь. *26 ПБЯ — Битва при Яг'Дуле; прекращение огня закончилось принятием Борском Фей'лия стороны джедаев. *27 ПБЯ — Миссия на Миркр; разрушение клонирующей лаборатории по производству воксинов джедайской ударной командой, гибель Энакина Соло и нескольких других членов команды, захват Джейсена Соло. *27 ПБЯ — Падение Корусанта; завоевание Корусанта юужань-вонгами, смерть Борска Фей'лии и миллиардов граждан. *27 ПБЯ — Битва при Хейпсе; хейпанцы вновь вступили в войну с помощью Тенел Ка и Джейны Соло. *27 ПБЯ — Битва при Борлеясе; Чулканг Ла погиб в битве, «Лусанкия» была пожертвована ради победы. *28 ПБЯ — Битва за Колодец Мирового мозга; смерть Ганнера Райсода, побег Джейсена Соло и обращение Мирового мозга на сторону Новой Республики. *28 ПБЯ — Вторая битва при Илезии; Новая Республика совершила рейд на штаб-квартиру Бригады мира на Илезии. *28 ПБЯ — Битва при Эбаке 9; смерти Цавонга Ла и Верджер. *28 ПБЯ — Битва при Бастионе; вторжение в имперское пространство. Осколок Империи вновь вступил в войну. *28 ПБЯ — Битва при Эсфандии; флот Б'шита Воррика был разгромлен Осколком Империи. *28 ПБЯ — Битва при Билбринджи; часть операции «Триединство», которая предполагала освобождение Билбринджи, закончилась провалом из-за повреждения Голонета. *29 ПБЯ — Битва при Мандалоре; мандалорские защитники открыто вступили в войну на стороне Галактического Альянса под руководством мандалорца Бобы Фетта. *29 ПБЯ — Четвёртая битва при Гиндине; мандалорские защитники освободили Гиндин от юужань-вонгов. *29 ПБЯ — Битва при Мон-Каламари; юужань-вонгская атака столицы Галактического Альянса закончилась внезапным отступлением юужань-вонгского флота из-за прибытия к Корусанту живой планеты Зонамы-Секот. *29 ПБЯ — Битва при Корулаге; битва обеспечила Альянс ключевым гиперпространственным маршрутом до Корусанта. *29 ПБЯ — Освобождение Корусанта; гибель Шимрры, Оними и Ном Анора, освобождение Корусанта Галактическим Альянсом. Основные действующие лица Юужань-вонги Новая Республика/Галактический Альянс Осколок Империи * Гилад Пеллеон * Карлен Фленник * Эфин Саретти Прочие Опустошённые и разрушенные планеты За кулисами Первоначально подразумевалось, что Юужань-вонгская война охватывала пять лет, с 25 по 30 ПБЯ, если верить хронологии, представленной в каждом из романов. Тем не менее, с тех пор она была ретконизирована, так что теперь считается, что война длилась всего четыре года, с 25 по 29 ПБЯ.The New Essential ChronologyWelcome some BCaT VIPs, starwars.com forums, posted by Tasty Taste, November 27, 2006, 10:52 AM Таким образом, действие «Единой Силы» происходит в начале 29 ПБЯ, хотя некоторые источники по-прежнему ссылаются на 30 ПБЯ. Карты Существовали весьма подробные карты Юужань-вонгской войны, выполненные венгерским фанатом Modi за несколько лет до выпуска официальных карт. Впрочем в них есть несколько неточностей: расположение планет Дуро и Нью-Плимпто ближе к Кореллии, Сернпидаль находился недалеко от Хелски, а скопление Курнахт ближе к Корусанту, чем Абрегадо-Рей. Vong11gd.jpg|Боевые действия в первый год войны Vong24sq.jpg|Боевые действия во второй год войны Vong37ee.jpg|Боевые действия в третий год войны Vong42oe.jpg|Боевые действия в четвёртый год войны Vong53bz.jpg|Боевые действия в пятый год войны Появления *''Уязвимая точка'' *''Боба Фетт: Практик'' *''Вектор-прим'' *''Звёздные войны: Чубакка'' *''Привидения'' *''Звёздные войны. Вторжение: Беженцы'' *''Звёздные войны. Вторжение: Спасатели'' *''Тёмный прилив I: Натиск'' *''Тёмный прилив II: Руины'' *''Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность'' *''Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев'' *''Точка равновесия'' *''Выздоровление'' *''На грани победы I: Завоевание'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''Эмиссар пустоты'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''Путешествие во тьму'' *''Ученица'' *''В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта'' *''В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость'' *''Изменник'' *''Путь судьбы'' *''Илезия'' *''Равенства и противоположности'' *''Еретик Силы I: Обломки'' *''Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные'' * *''Еретик Силы III: Объединение'' *''Последнее пророчество'' *''Единая Сила'' *''Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший'' *''Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева'' *''Предательство'' *''Кровные узы'' *''Буря'' *''Жертва'' *''Преисподняя'' *''Ярость'' *''Откровение'' *''Непобедимый'' *''Поперечное течение'' *''Тысячелетний сокол'' *''Изгнанник'' *''Знамение'' *''Бездна'' *''Ответный удар'' *''Союзники'' *''Вихрь'' *''Приговор'' *''Апокалипсис'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 8: Союзники'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 1: Излом, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 18: Когти Дракона, часть 5'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 43: Монстр, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 44: Монстр, часть 2'' }} Источники *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Hive of the Infidel'' *''I, Yuuzhan Vong'' *''Making a Full Recovery'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' * * *''Джедаи против ситов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 1'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Иллюстрированный Атлас'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 37'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Внешние ссылки Фан-карты Юужань-вонгской войны, выполненные Modi См. также *Хронология Юужань-вонгской войны Примечания и ссылки }} Категория:Конфликты Категория:Юужань-вонги Категория:Вторжения Категория:Битвы Юужань-вонгской войны Категория:Чисский Доминион Категория:Галактический Альянс Категория:Новая Республика Категория:Хейпский консорциум Категория:Осколок Империи Категория:Конфликты Категория:Юужань-вонги Категория:Вторжения Категория:Битвы Юужань-вонгской войны Категория:Чисский Доминион Категория:Галактический Альянс Категория:Новая Республика Категория:Хейпский консорциум Категория:Осколок Империи